Intervention
by TimeFactor
Summary: (Future Past/Future of Despair Adaption-Expansion) The Shepherds are summoned by Naga to save a world ravaged by the fell dragon, Grima. However, not everything goes as planned as few friends are separated and learn the reasons of how this world came to be.
1. Chapter 1

After playing the game for countless hours, I need to get the desire to write at least one story for this game out of my system. This story is an adaption and expansion of the Future Past DLC (aka Future of Despair). Obviously, marriages are present and you're OTP and/or "canon" ships might not be in here. Also if you've already played the DLC, expect 50% of this story's dialogue to be Copy-Pasted from the game.

Anyway, as a little guide for what the classes and marriages are for this chapter:

Chrom (Great Lord) - Sumia (Dark Flier) - Lucina (Great Lord) - Cynthia (Falcon Knight)

Vaike (Warrior) - Sully (Paladin) - Kjelle (General)

Henry (Sorcerer) - Tharja (Sorcerer) - Noire (Sniper)

Donnel (Hero) - Nowi (Manakete) - Nah (Manakete)

Gaius (Assassin)

Anna (Trickster)

And as another note, MU/Avatar is male and I'm using his default name, Robin.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Despair**

It was a mysterious yet familiar location. During their journey in the Outrealms, a powerful force had suddenly dragged the Shepherds into yet another world. They emerged in a large central chamber, probably part of an even grander temple judging by the interior design. It was reminiscent of Naga's shrine at the peak of Mount Prism. Chrom, captain of the Shepherds and Exalt of Ylisse, was the first to step forward and examine the area.

"Where are we? There's something different about this place..."

Almost immediately the Divine Dragon, Naga, appeared before him. Her radiating form was illuminating the entire chamber.

"Wait, how...?!"

"You've arrived at last," said Naga with a calm and echoing voice. "It was I who summoned you, Outrealm warriors."

"...Summoned us? Why?"

"A world stands on the brink of demise. But I have no power there to save it. Only those with the power to cross time and space can reach it in its hour of need... Only warriors such as yourselves."

"What world is this that could possibly be beyond your power?"

"A world in which the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos. All hope for the future rests upon the shoulders of twelve valiant children—an exalted princess and eleven others born with the power to alter their destinies. However, without intervention, these twelve children will most certainly die."

"Exalted princess and eleven others?" Lucina muttered to herself. "Could she mean-?"

The princess glanced at her other time traveling companions. All of them were having similar reactions with uneasy expressions. Even Gerome was wincing behind that mask. Thankfully neither their parents nor the other Shepherds had noticed them. The children did not speak up, but they knew nobody was going to say anything until their suspicions were confirmed. Lucina soon shuffled towards Laurent who happened to be the closest time traveler. The older mage was lowering his head as he readjusted his glasses.

"Laurent..."

"It's just a hypothesis, Lucina... One cannot prove it without substantial evidence..."

"All of them?" Chrom asked Naga. "But that's..."

"Hear me," said the Divine Dragon. "Four children obtain Gules and Azure but are annihilated ere they can bear it home. Four more obtain Argent and Sable, only to expire in sight of their country's border. Three manage to successfully deliver Vert and the Emblem to the princess... But soon after, all three of them—as well as the princess—are slain."

"Gules and Azure?!" Lucina repeated in her mind. "Argent and Sable?! Vert and the Emblem?!"

"Concrete evidence, Lucina!" whispered Laurent.

"Then who saves the world?" asked Chrom.

"None do. It sinks, unresisting, into shadow...and finally fades into oblivion. This is the world's inexorable destiny. But sometimes destinies are too cruel...and so I sought help. Warriors, I beseech you: intervene. Change what cannot be changed without you."

"We'd never turn our backs on those in need so long as the power to help them is ours. That goes for this world and any other—even if our hopes are as thin as you say."

"Thank you. But first, there is another obstacle that you must conquer, and it is among yourselves."

"I'm afraid I don't follow..."

"As I said, this is a world where the ancient fell dragon has been revived, causing untold chaos. My power and influence has been severely weakened almost to the point of nonexistence. In its current state, I am only able to guide your warriors once. And even then your time is short."

"In other words, we need to form three separate brigades."

"Correct. But if I may be so bold, I have already determined their members in order to ensure the best possible outcome. Though if your tactician disagrees..."

"No, I think we can trust the judgment of a Divine Dragon." Robin said confidently.

Naga raised her arms. "Very well. Then I shall send you now to the brink—the moment in time before the world falls. Find the children, and see them through their task."

"We will." replied Chrom.

"Here is my final counsel... The world you are about to visit bears a great resemblance to your own. You may encounter people you know or people you love... If you do, fight by their sides. It will give them great courage and strength. Now go, warriors. I know that destiny can yet be reshaped by your hands!"

In a flash of light, the Shepherds were soon engulfed by Naga's power. Just like the force that brought them here, they could feel themselves been taken to another location. However, they could also feel a strong power flowing in the opposite direction, like an evil entity trying to force them away. None of them could see each other in the blinding light, but they could sense their numbers dwindling as time progressed. Everyone hoped this was all part of the plan as the light faded and their destinations were in sight...

* * *

Chrom awoke to find himself standing in the middle of an empty field. After a quick headcount, there were roughly a third of the Shepherds with him: Sully, Vaike, Sumia, Gaius, Nowi, Tharja, Henry, Donnel, Anna, Lucina, Kjelle, Cynthia, Noire, and Nah. Unfortunately, their beloved tactician was not among them.

"Looks like Robin's not going to be with us for now..." said Chrom.

Tharja sighed. "Figures I get put on the team without him..."

Anna shrugged. "What did you expect? I'll agree Robin's a miracle worker, but he can't be in more than two places at once."

"Well, technically..." said Henry.

"Yeah, yeah, crow-for-brains," said Gaius. "No need to bring up that confusing junk."

"Well, since Robin's gone for now," said Sully, "looks like we're counting on you, Chrom!"

The captain nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Hey," said Vaike, "anyone know where we are?"

"It looks familiar," replied Sumia. "I think I remember flying over here during a scouting mission..."

"Soil says this here's Plegia," Donnel announced. He was crouched down rubbing a clump of dirt in his hand. "Which can only mean-"

"Grimleal territory..." Nowi said shivering.

"Then we have to start moving," said Chrom. "If the children carrying Gules and Azure are being chased here, then they'll surely be outnumbered. But the question is where to find them..."

"...Over there." replied Nah. "Inside that old building."

The young Manakete pointed towards a clearing just beyond a group of trees. At the summit of a small but extremely wide hill was an abandoned château. A more thorough examination of the area revealed destroyed fencing hidden within the tall grass. It appeared a wealthy noble lived here before disaster happened and nature reclaimed it.

"I don't hear anyone in there," said Nowi. "Are you sure your ears aren't playing tricks on you?"

"Trust me," Kjelle said hesitantly. "Nah's got the right idea..."

"Y-yeah..." Noire muttered. "I think they're right."

"Well...it's the best bet we've got," said Chrom. "Let's go, Shepherds!"

Chrom took the lead with Kjelle, Noire, and Nah following right behind him. The latter two had a particular air of anxiety and determination around them. Noire was still a little fidgety, but her parents still found it strange that she was walking that close to the front lines. Meanwhile, Lucina and Cynthia were walking together, bringing up the rear. Though no one paid attention, it seemed the latter was trying raise her sister's spirits.

"C'mon, Lucina! Even if it is what we think it is, we all know how it will eventually turn out!"

"But, what if...? Gods, this is so confusing!"

"Plus we have Naga's protection this time! There's no way we're gonna lose!"

"I suppose you may be right, but what about _them_?"

* * *

_"Oh no! W-we're surrounded?! This is the end, isn't it..."_

_"After all we suffered to claim Gules and Azure, we'll never even get them home..."_

_"Noire! Nah! What are you saying?! We have to stay strong! A true hero knows it's always darkest just before the dawn! We're just building up to the big comeback, right, Kjelle?"_

_"I suppose it's a bit premature. Our defeat isn't inevitable yet. I can't count how many times we've faced certain death since coming to Plegia...and every time, the four of us managed to make it out alive. Surrounded or not, we can't fall here... Not to chumps like these."_

_"Exactly! If we all work together, these fiends won't stand a chance. Justice will not be denied!"_

_"Wh-what's going on?! These Risen! I've never seen them move like this..."_

_"Wha...?! How did they separate us so easily?! Hey! G-get back! Don't you touch my lance! That belonged to my mother! It means everything to me! Give it back, you creep! You...you have to! Please, not the lance... You can take anything, but not that!_

_"Damn! One of them got my dragonstone! How am I supposed to fight now? Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!_

_"They were lying in wait for us... They must have known we'd try to resist... They even got my talisman... Now it really is hopeless..."_

_"Get away, you filthy craven! You really need two of you to disarm one of me?! Of course you do! You'd never stand a chance of defeating me in a fair fight!"_

_"Guys, we can't fight them like this! And those flames are spreading fast! Everyone, find a way to break through and then regroup at— What...?! Barricades?! You've got to be kidding me! We'll never be able to regroup now..."_

_"So this is the end, then... We've no cards left to play. Very well. If you plan to kill us, please just get on with it. I made my peace with that the day we left Ylisse..."_

_"Nah! What are you saying?! We can't give up! What about the five Gemstones? We'll never get them all if we quit now! And if we can't perform the Awakening, the entire world is doomed!"_

_"Do you think I don't know that? Do you think any of us doesn't know that?! I don't WANT to die here, Cynthia, but I don't see very many other options! Do you honestly think someone's going to swoop in and rescue us? That some great warrior is going to appear and spout one of your heroic introductions?"_

_"I...I don't..."_

_"I know what you're feeling, Cynthia. When things get bad, I'm the same way. I pray that somehow Naga will hear my pleas and come to my rescue... That I'll hear her voice whispering in my ear, and then suddenly everything will be okay. But even after all we've been through, I've never heard her voice even once! I think it's time for us to face the music. There's just no such thing as miracles._

_"..."_

_"Listen, Cynthia. I'm sorry... I don't want my last words to you be angry ones. Even after everything that's happened, I'm still so glad I met all of you. I love you guys. Every last one of you. Thank you...for everything. Maybe we'll be reborn into a kinder world. And we can all meet again one day..."_

_"Nah, please! Don't say good-bye! There's still a chance!"_

_"I, too, feel privileged to have known you all. I'd have been so lost without you... I'm sorry I was always such a pessimist. But even so, I never gave up hope... I always knew in my heart that as long as I had all of you, we'd make it through. But...I guess it just wasn't meant to be. This time we truly are finished... I suppose I'll never know what it means to lead a normal, happy teenage life... I...I'll just stop there... The more I say, the harder this all gets..."_

_"Come on, Noire! You know I can't stand to see you like this!"_

_"It's been an honor to fight beside you all. True, I was a little worried at first... But you proved stronger and braver than I ever expected. You always had my back. It got to the point that I honestly thought the four of us would never be defeated. So much for that, huh? This time I just don't see a way out... I hate to pass our duty onto the others, but...maybe they're still alive? Maybe they'll figure out some way to save the world without these two Gemstones? If I'm going to die here, I'd at least like to die with some small shred of hope... A hope that somehow, some way, the good guys can still win this..."_

_"Kjelle... I guess you're right... Without weapons, we have no hope of fighting through this... It kills me to say it, but...I don't think I'm gonna be able to save us after all... But that doesn't mean I'm giving up. We can't die here, not like this! We HAVE to take the Gemstones back. We HAVE to defeat Grima! We have to fulfill our dream of bringing peace back to the world... We...we have to! I want to believe there's still some way out of this... I want to believe there's still some way to get home... Maybe Nah's right, and there's no such thing as miracles... Heck, maybe the gods don't even exist at all... But I'm praying all the same. So please, gods, if you're out there... Please...send us a miracle!"_

* * *

"What in the world?!"

As the Shepherds approached the château, they passed through a magical barrier. On the other side, the building's state was in an even worse state of disrepair. Smoke was escaping from various windows although there wasn't any indication that the building burning down anytime soon.

"Looks like someone cast an illusionary hex." Tharja remarked.

"Nya ha! And a pretty good one too!" Henry added. "Whoever cast it must be _preeetty _powerful! Even Tharja and I couldn't sense it!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I sensed it! I just...didn't want to bring it up..."

"_Suuure_ you did~"

"Alright," said Chrom, "we know that a powerful opponent probably awaits us inside. But what about his forces?"

"Lots of them..." said Nowi. "I'm hearing a bunch of footsteps inside...and...voices...crying for help!"

"They're probably holdin' the children captive!" Donnel exclaimed.

"So what's the plan?" asked Sully. "Charge in or sneak inside?"

"Stealth really isn't an option," replied Henry. "Whoever we're facing probably knows we're here already. If it was just one of us, he would probably think it's just some random animal, but since we all crossed that barrier..."

"Wait," said Sumia. "Didn't we just pick up a bunch of Rescue Staves from the Anna in that volcano town?"

"Won't work either." Tharja replied. "There's another spell in effect, the kind that prevents any kind of magic that uses teleportation."

"Then it looks like we have no other choice," said Chrom as he unsheathed Falchion.

"No!" Lucina finally shouted. "I can't allow it!"

"What's wrong, Lucina?

"This... This is just like _my_ future. Where I came from! It's all so similar...

"What?! Are you certain?"

"I could never forget. That enmity in the air—like the fell dragon threatens to crush us with every breath. I fear we've made a terrible error... I barely escaped that world with my life. How could I have brought you here?"

"Lucina, calm down. We chose to come here. And I think it's a good thing we did."

"But, Father, you could die!"

"I know. But I also know you survived a world of death just like this one and came to us. You braved it all so that you might change _our_ future."

"Yes, but..."

"Put yourself in my position. In the future you came from, I was already... I couldn't protect you. But in this version of the future, if you're here...it's like getting a second chance. Even if you and her aren't the same...I need this catharsis. For once, I'll be able to say I was there to keep you safe."

"But...what's the point if you end up dead?!"

Chrom put his hand on her shoulder. "Lucina, I promise you: I won't die here. I've got two worlds to save now. I intend to get the job done."

"Father, please..."

"Lucina, sometimes you just have to have faith. Would I lie to you?"

"No... All right, Father. I believe you. I know you'll do whatever it takes to save the people of this world."

"That's more like it. Now, come on. Let's find those children!"

"Then allow us to help lead!" Kjelle said confidently with Cynthia, Noire, and Nah by her side.

"Yeah!" Cynthia added. "We know this place better than anyone!"

"Ah, so I take it these children are yourselves?" asked Anna. "Keeping secrets from us, were you?"

"Yeah, look who's talking," Gaius remarked.

"I'm sorry..." said Noire. "I was worried about how everyone would react..."

"I apologize as well," said Nah. "I just assumed the events would play out exactly like ours, but I was wrong. Like Lucina said, this is just like our future, but...it's different. One big example, there was never anyone here that night. All of us passed through this place unharmed."

"This unknown enemy must be manipulating things," said Chrom. "Come on, Shepherds! We have to hurry!"

The group proceeded through the entrance into a very long corridor. From where they stood, they could only spot two doors before the hallways shifted north. Mounted torches and burning piles of rubble were the only source of light in this place. One could say it was desolate with the complete lack of furniture aside from the long red carpet although that wouldn't best describe the amount of converging Risen.

"Gods! This is even worse than I thought," said Chrom.

"Don't let them reach those doors!" exclaimed Kjelle. "That's probably where our other selves are trapped!"

"Leave it to me!" said Vaike brandishing his axe.

The warrior charged forth towards the eastern door, easily knocking aside Risen before they could raise their weapons. Sully and Sumia quickly mounted their steeds and joined Vaike. Sumia provided covering support with her magic while the battle couple decimated the oncoming forces. Donnel, Nowi, Nah, and Kjelle soon joined the battle as well. The general and pot-headed hero protected the dark flier from flying arrows and cut down any Risen that came close to the door. Utilizing the power of their dragonstones, the manaketes transformed and laid waste to numerous Risen with their dragonbreath.

Meanwhile at the western end, Lucina and Anna were expertly slashing their way through Risen. The merchant's rapid movements easily disarmed opponents leaving them open for the princess' killing blow as well as finishing off Risen that survived Falchion's strikes. As support, the dark mage couple and their daughter were sniping at distant foes, halting their advancement.

Chrom stood at the center beside Cynthia who was mounted and ready to be a speedy transport. It felt strange not having Robin to coordinate the Shepherds' attacks or offer advice, but the captain knew he couldn't always depend on his trusted companion. As the current Exalt, he had to be capable of making his own decisions in any situation. Thankfully, the time he spent with Robin had given Chrom a much better understanding about the tactician role.

"The Risen numbers are manageable now. Get those doors open!"

"This one's locked!" exclaimed Donnel.

"This one as well!" Lucina added.

"Alright, you two go back to fighting! Anna! Gaius! You know what to do!"

"Leave it to me~" Anna said winking.

"Think you can beat me to it, Miss Sticky Fingers?" Gaius teased.

"Oh, look who's talking..." she said using her best guy voice.

The lockpickers immediately got to work. Their concentration was wavering with them being extremely vulnerable and the sounds of warfare ringing in their ears. Nevertheless, they were able to open the doors with ease although Anna was the first to succeed.

"Years of _professional_ experience, kid~"

"Quickly!" exclaimed Chrom. "Rescue whoever's inside!"

"C'mon, Donny!" said Nowi as she transformed back to her natural self and grabbed the farm boy's hand. "I think this should be our job!"

"You've got things handled here," Tharja told her group. "I'll handle the rescue."

* * *

"Eeeek! Get away!"

The frightened alternate Nah was sitting atop a tall cabinet, just out of reach from two Revenants fiercely scratching at her only protection. By the time Gaius opened the door, the cabinet collapsed from the sustained damage.

"Hey, you varmints!" exclaimed Donnel as he raised his sword. "Leave her alone!"

The Risen charged at him, but they soon found out they were no match for the hero's hidden strength. With them gone, Nowi began clearing the rubble and helped her daughter stand up.

"Heeeey, Nah!"

"Huh? M-mother?! How can this be?"

"I don't really get it myself! All I know is that we're here from another world to save you! But we can't stay here for long, so we have to move quickly..."

"This is all a little hard to swallow...But when I saw you, I guessed it had to be something like that."

"That's my Nah—smart as ever!"

"Mother...I don't want you to save me."

"What?! C'mon, don't be a spoilsport! I'm all fired up for a rumble!"

"The Risen here are extremely powerful. I can't let you put yourself in danger."

"What? Why not?! You think I can't handle myself? Or what, was the Nowi of this world some sort of superhuman megadragon?!"

"I wouldn't know. My mother died when I was too young to remember. I only know how she looked from pictures. Did she look strong...? Maybe..."

"O-oh...I'm sorry, Nah. I...I didn't know..."

"That's why I don't want you to fight them—how could I go on if I lost you twice? So please...just leave, okay?"

Nowi shook her head. "Hmm, nope! Sorry. Nuh-uh. I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh?"

"I came here to save you, Nah. I love you! I have to protect you! And your real mother—the Nowi of this world—she wants me to save you too. I can hear her telling me so!"

"You...you can hear her...?"

She held her daughter's hands. "Yup! And with double the Nowi power, there's no way we're gonna lose! So have some faith in your mothers, okay?"

"Are you sure...?"

"Sure, I'm sure! Now relax and leave everything to us!"

Nah nodded. "Okay. I will. Thank you. Both of you. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm really happy I got to see you...And that you...came to save me..."

"No problem! But uh...what else is bugging you?"

"I...lost my special stone. One of those things took it... I can't believe it's gone... Damned Risen! Now what am I supposed to do?!"

"This here stone what yer lookin' for?" asked Donnel as he approached her with a worn out the stone in his hand.

Nah awkwardly took it from him. "Oh, uh... yes. Yes, it is."

"One of them critters dropped it a bit ago. I had me a notion it might be yours, Nah."

"Thanks. It was a gift from my father, so it means a lot to me. It isn't as powerful as a dragonstone or anything, but..." She paused and looked at him strangely. "Hey, wait a minute—who are you? And how do you know my name?"

Nowi struggled to stop her giggling.

"Whoops! I plumb forgot to explain!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own. "Here, take a look—see at this..."

"It's another stone... Hey, it's exactly like mine!"

"Sure is. And one day, I'll give it to ya. I'm your pa."

"Father...you're so young! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Our world's just a smidge farther back in time than this one, is all. But I'm still the man who becomes yer pa."

"Father... It really is you, isn't it? I never imagined... It's a miracle!" She tackled him to the floor. "Oh, father, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Ya done good," he said patting her head, "survivin' against the Risen like this. I can't stay long, but I'll protect ya while I can. I swear it on this here stone."

"Th-thank you... And I swear on the stone too—that I'll never give up hope again!"

* * *

"Hee hee hee... Just two Risen? Please..."

Tharja walked into the room with a glowing Waste tome. She immediately set her sights on the two Barbarian Risen menacing the alternate Noire. In a few seconds, the Risen were consumed within clouds of darkness and soon perished. As their bodies disintegrated, Tharja stood above her still cowering daughter.

"I think you dropped this..."

Recognizing her voice, Noire quickly opened her eyes to see her mother holding a bow.

"M-Mother?! Y-you're here?! B-but...how? Did...did you resurrect yourself with some kind of curse?"

"Hee hee... And what if I did?"

"It wouldn't matter one bit!"

Her grimace faded. "It wouldn't?"

"Of course not! I'm used to your curses! And I don't care if you're a zombie! I'd put up with anything just to be with you again... You don't know how lonely I've been since you sacrificed yourself to save me. I don't care if you stink of death or your insides have turned to goo... I'm just happy to see you—alive, undead, or whatever else. Oh, Mother! Please don't ever leave me again!"

"Noire..." Tharja looked away. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on like that. Your mother hasn't come back to life. I'm not her."

"B-but..."

"I'm a different Tharja on a brief visit here from another world. I'm not the one who raised you. Sorry for getting your hopes up."

"Oh, you... Oh. I...I suppose I should have known. Death is permanent, after all..." She quickly stood up. "But I meant what I said. I am happy to see you, even if you're not...you. Even if you are from another world... Even if you're here only briefly..."

"Good. Then I'm happy too. You were saying earlier that they took your talisman, weren't you? Let me make it up to you by helping you get it back."

"Really? You'd do that? Oh, thank you!" She began to sob. "Mother..."

"Tears? Really? What am I supposed to...? Listen, I don't have much time. But while I'm here, I'm going to make the creatures who tried to hurt you pay. Out of respect for your real mother, if nothing else."

"Thank you."

"Now, let's pick out the perfect curse for your vengeance, shall we? And let's make it a real humdinger. After all, what's the point in coming to another world if I can't let my hair down? Hee hee hee..."

"Oh, Mother... This is just like old times!"

The reunited women began discussing various kinds of dark magic. It lasted for a few minutes before someone came to check on them.

"Tharja?" said Henry as he stuck his head through the doorway. "You still in one piece? Our group's moving on now and-Oh! Hey-o, Noire! Good to see you're still alive!

"Wh-what?!"

"Don't freak out on me!" he exclaimed waving his arms. "Just listen. I'm not your enemy—I'm your dad. Sorta..."

"I...I don't think so! This is another trap, isn't it?" She began to inch away from Tharja as well. "My mother _and _father?! You're just some sort of illusion!"

"What? You don't believe your own flesh and blood?! Mmm, blood..."

"No, I don't believe you! My parents are dead!"

"Hmm... I guess it is a pretty tough story to swallow. And a healthy sense of skepticism is a sign of a sharp mind, after all... That's my girl!"

"It's just...how is Naga supposed to help us if we don't even have the Fire Emblem yet? That's not how it works! You must be an illusion or shape-shifters or...under some kind of resurrection hex!"

"A hex? Nya ha! You really are your mother's daughter! Fine—resurrection curse it is! I'm Henry the Risen—rawr! Nya ha ha!"

"Huh...?"

"If believing that helps move things along, then so be it. You go right ahead and think I've been all Risened up by some curse! I just wanna get past this so I can start saving you from peril!"

"..."

"As you can see," said Tharja, "I pretty much have no control over him..."

"Hey, if it helps me protect my daughter, I'll be anything she wants me to be!"

"F-Father... I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I doubted you..." She leaped out and embraced him tightly. "I believe you—really I do! I'm sorry I thought you were cursed!"

"Huh? So now you believe me? You're a strange kid..."

"It's just...no impostor could ever talk the way you do, Father... So...about that offer to protect me... Will you help me get out of here alive?"

"Of course I will!" he said petting her. "Hexed or not, I've got your back, come hell or high water! Nya ha!"

* * *

"Shepherds!" exclaimed Lucina. "Halt your advance!"

The princess was serving as the commander of the western force. Her father had entrusted her with the responsibility as he left to command the eastern division. They had agreed to advance and converge at the northern part of the château. Currently, Lucina's team had cleared the entire southwestern section and were in pursuit of a retreating squad until the princess ordered a complete stop.

"Well _this_ is peculiar..." said a lone hooded figure.

He was a Grimleal sorceror, but he was different from the rest. He was a young male judging by his stature and warped voice, but his attire prevented anyone from identifying any distinguishing features. However, he possessed a vague yet familiar aura.

"All of my resources informed me that the princess was still in Ylisse... How is it possible that they were all wrong?"

"You speak with a tone of familiarity and...regret," said Lucina. "Have we met before?"

"It doesn't matter," he said as he drew a Goetia tome. "Whether you're here or there doesn't matter. My orders are to kill you where you stand!"

"I'd like to see you try!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"Nya ha! Plus we know all your tricks!" Henry added. "Countering them will be a breeze!"

"...You're Plegian, aren't you?" he asked. "And those two girls as well... May I ask why you've chosen to betray Master Grima?"

"Religion's not the same as nationality," replied Tharja. "And I was Grimleal in name only. It's not like I actually believed all that stuff..."

"I can respect that. I'm only half-Plegian myself. But still, my heart belongs to Grima now. You will not sway me from my master! If you insist on interfering, I swear I will destroy you!"

"Everyone get down!" exclaimed Henry.

The Shepherds followed their sorceror's command, all except Tharja who joined her husband in combining the power of their Waste tomes. They aimed their spell at the lightning-filled cloud of darkness summoned by the hooded figure. After colliding, there was just one massive cloud floating above everyone's heads. A few thunderous booms were heard before the cloud began to dissipate.

"Noire! Now!"

"R-Right!"

The sniper quickly raised her bow and fired one arrow. The boy's reaction was fast, moving his body away from the arrow's path. He also possessed sharp eyes as he noticed the peculiarity of Noire's shot. The arrowhead was glowing purple and soon released a burst of dark magic. The boy's arm was then struck with a basic Flux spell. He still stood now clutching his arm in pain. It wasn't bleeding, but it was clear he couldn't use it again until properly treated.

"Argh! What kind of technique was that?!"

"Improvisation," Tharja replied grinning. "My daughter turned out to be just as good with a bow as she is with dark magic. It was difficult to decide what role she was best suited as."

"And then I came up with the great idea of combining them into one!" Henry continued. "Magic infused arrows! Nya ha! We're still working on them, but look at how great they turned out so far! Think about that potential! It'll be like a bunch of crows swooping down and devouring our enemies!"

"Urgh...! Don't think you've won just yet!" exclaimed the boy as he raised his tome.

"Lucina, go!" Cynthia shouted as she raised a glowing Ward staff. "I've got you covered!"

The princess gripped her blade and dashed straight towards her opponent. The Grimleal smirked and fired another spell with his tome. It was a direct hit, an explosion within a burst of lightning. But like Cynthia said, her staff nullified most of the damage. Lucina soon emerged from the smoke and lunged forth. The boy stepped aside and then quickly jumped back as she went for a sideways slash.

"Did you really think that tactic would work?"

"Not really," Anna whispered in his ear.

The boy was taken by surprise. He couldn't react in time and suffered five successive slashes from Anna's blade before he could regain his footing and dodge again.

"Damn it! You merchants are always a pest!"

"Thanks for the compliment~ I'll be sure to spread word to my sisters!"

"Ugh... You're all fools if you think I'll fall for your tricks again!"

Anna chuckled and pointed at his hand. "Uh, I think YOU'RE the bigger fool if you fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book."

The boy was confused at first until finally noticing that he no longer held the Goetia tome. It was replaced with an plain journal.

"Looking for this?" Anna asked while holding the tome in her hand.

The boy tried grabbing it, but the merchant simply pulled away and tossed it towards the dark mages who stared at it with delight.

"Oh... Robin will kill me if he found out I gave those two a tome like that without his permission..."

"Wha...What did you say?" the boy asked.

"That our tactician can be stingy when it comes to our weapon supply..."

"Tactician? Robin? But it's been ages since... Who are you people?"

"We're emissaries of the Divine Dragon, Naga," said Lucina with Falchion pointed at him. "We've been sent to liberate this world from the fell dragon's carnage!"

"Then that means... No... I must warn my master... Risen!"

The boy waved his hand, dispelling the barrier placed around the château. He then summoned a wall of Risen soldiers to separate himself. Once finished with delivering his orders, the Grimleal made a hasty retreat.

"Don't let him get away!" Lucina exclaimed.

"I've got him!" Anna shouted as she slipped past the slow-moving Risen.

"Henry! Tharja! Noire! What about you?"

"There's too many Risen blocking the way!" the sniper replied. "None of us can get an accurate shot!"

"I could fly and take him down!" Cynthia suggested.

"No," her sister replied, "you'll be too vulnerable and we can't risk losing someone who can heal and protect the injured!"

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way through," said Tharja.

Henry began giggling uncontrollably as he held the Goetia tome. "_Oooooh!_ This is gonna be FUN! Nya ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

"Damn it! The lock's busted!"

After battling hordes of Risen, Chrom's group finally found another locked door. But not even their professional thief could break inside.

"Is there anything else you can do?" asked Chrom.

"I've tried everything, Blue! I don't even know how this door got locked in the first place!"

"Move aside!" exclaimed Vaike. "Time to do this the old fashioned way!"

The warrior swung his axe with brutal force. In a few strikes, the door was already in pieces, and Vaike was stepping over the debris.

"Alright, you damned Risen! Which one of you wants to take on the Vaike?!"

There were two mercenary Risen wielding steel swords. Noticing Vaike's weapon, they ceased their assault on the alternate Kjelle and slowly approached the disadvantaged warrior. The first swung his blade, but Vaike manage to block. However, this also left him vulnerable. Knowing this, the second Risen readied his sword.

"Ugh! You idiot!" Gaius exclaimed as he drew his own blade. "Don't just rush in like that!"

The thief dashed forward. He intercepted the second Risen and parried his attack. Now exposed, Gaius quickly stabbed the undead mercenary in his weak point.

"Sweet..."

"Hey, I totally could've handled that!" Vaike exclaimed while pushing away his opponent.

The Risen lost his balance and fell on his back only to be then decapitated by Vaike's axe.

"I'm sure you would," said Gaius, "but I don't think Chrom and Robin would want any serious injuries, especially in a place like this."

He sighed. "I hate it when you're right..."

"Ugh, there you two are!" said Sully as she entered the room. "Gaius, we found the last door. The other group ran into some trouble and Anna ran after someone so we need your expertise."

"Right, I'm on it."

Gaius hurried outside, leaving Vaike and Sully with the alternate Kjelle. The general's armor was heavily damaged, no doubt a result of the two Risen pummeling at it. She had been observing the others for a while but was unsure what to say. And now her very own parents stood before her.

"Father! Mother! I thought I sensed the presence of great warriors... But I never imagined..."

"I sensed the same thing myself," said Sully. "And here you are."

"Looks like you're still in one piece!" Vaike added.

"But...how? You couldn't have survived! ...Could you?

Sully shook her head. "You're asking the wrong people, kid. We're not from this world—meaning me and your mother are two different people. Same thing with this nut. Long story short, we were summoned from a faraway place to save you.

"You're my parents from another world?"

"Yeah. And you're our daughter from another world. Crazy, isn't it?"

Her eyes began tearing up. "You're really them..."

"Uh...what's with the cryin'?" asked Vaike. "Ain't ya happy to see me? Relax, kid. Teach here's gonna protect ya, so no more waterworks, all right?"

"I...I'm sorry, Dad... It's just... I was just about to give up... The one thing you told me never to do! I was going to abandon this world... Abandon my friends! I'm so sorry!"

He nudged Kjelle's arm. "Heeey...take it easy, squirt! You're still alive, ain't ya? All ya gotta do is buck up and get those Gemstones back to Ylisse. Easy peasy!"

"You seem to be one hell of a survivor, kid." Sully added. "Couldn't have raised you better myself! Seriously, though, I'm proud of you, Kjelle."

"Proud? I've brought you nothing but shame. However hard I try, I can't seem to change the fate of this world. None of us can. We're not like you—the generation of heroes... When you all died, it fell to us to keep the peace, and we weren't strong enough. I mean, even now, in the middle of a mission to save the world...I was ready to give up. I'm pathetic!"

"That's a load of crap. You'd have to be blind not to see the fire in those eyes! You haven't given up on squat. You're still here, and you're still fighting. So stand up. Get back on your feet before I take you across my knee!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"That's my girl!" exclaimed Vaike.

"And thanks, both of you. If we can just get through this fight, I know I can handle the rest by myself... Will you help me a little longer?

"You're damn right we will!" the couple said in unison.

* * *

"Please hurry, Gaius. The other Cynthia is the only person left. I hope we're not too late..."

Sumia was standing by a working Gaius. After learning that the other group lost Anna before they could rescue the last child, she grew worried for her daughter's safety. Chrom was nearby talking to Lucina about what had just occurred while the other Shepherds were dispatching the remaining Risen.

"I'm sorry, Father. I should have acted faster..."

"It's not your fault, Lucina. You had the right to be cautious."

"But I could've just unknowingly sent Anna to her death!"

"Anna's more than capable of taking care of herself. Right now, we need to focus on the children's safety."

"Hey, Blue!" Gaius called out. "I got it open! Better hurry! Your wife just charged right in!"

"What? G-Gods! Sumia!"

By the time Chrom got inside, the bodies of Risen were already lying on the floor. Sumia was also dismounted and approaching a bewildered Cynthia.

"M-Mother?! How is this possible?! What are you doing he— BWAAAH!" The young falcon knight had tripped.

"Cynthia? Are you okay? You need to watch your footing around here or you'll tri— AAARGH!" Like her daughter, Sumia followed suit. "Gods...that one hurt my knee almost as much as my pride..."

"Well, I guess that settles it. You really ARE my mother. But...what are you doing here? I thought...I thought you were dead."

"Oh, sweetheart... I'm not the Sumia you once knew. I came from another world to save you and your friends. But I can't stay."

"You came from another world? And once you're finished here, you have to go back?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize! I'm super grateful for any help you can give us! And once we've gotten through this, we can totally handle the rest ourselves. We made it this far without your help, after all. But I suppose I might still...miss you...a little..."

"Oh, Cynthia..." She held her arms out. "Come rest your head in my arms and forget it all, just for a moment."

"...No. Thank you, but...I can't. I'm feeling better now, so...uh... You can go."

"What...?"

"It's just...the longer you're here, the harder it'll be when you leave. I don't want to end up bawling and begging you to stay with me forever."

"Oh, Cynthia... You're such a brave girl. But bravery isn't the answer to everything. I want you to take care of yourself, okay? Know that even when I'm back in my world, I'll be thinking of you. And no matter how far away I am, a part of me will always be here with you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't. Thank you...Mother. I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Before I go, I think someone else wants to see you."

Sumia turned her daughter's attention to Chrom.

"...Cynthia?"

"F-Father?! Is that really you?!"

"Yes and no. Like Sumia said, I came here from another world through a place called the Outrealm Gate. The divine dragon granted us a brief visit to your world in the hope that we could help."

"Wait...You were sent by Naga?!

"Yes. Cynthia...I'm so sorry. I understand it was my death in this world that set this whole tragedy in motion..."

"Father, please...don't be sad. You were a great hero and the exalt! I can't bear to see you looking so down. I worshiped you growing up... You were—you _are_ my hero! What do you think Lucina would say if she saw you looking this glum?"

"Lucina...? Is she still in Ylisse?"

"Yes. She's defending Ylisse by herself while we collect the Gemstones. That's why we have to win this fight! If we don't return, all hope is lost!"

"Then I swear I'll do everything in my power to see you safely home to Ylisse."

"Thank you, Father. I just need you to lend me your strength for today. If you can get us out of here, I know we can handle the rest ourselves. We won't let this happen again. We'll prove that we can protect everyone!"

"Well said, Cynthia. I'll be ready to leave this world in your capable hands."

"Thanks. I won't let you down. And I'll fight all the harder knowing I have the faith of the greatest hero of all..."

"...C'mon, Captain," Sumia said as she took her husband's hand. "Let's go..."

* * *

"_Our enemy seems to be defeated. The day is won. Though...not by us. This victory was given to us by those brave warriors from afar. Perhaps Mother and Father saw our pitiful plight from up in heaven... They must have gone to Naga to appeal for her help. Mother, Father...thank you. I know you've always protected me. But you can rest your vigil now. I will never be weak like that again. Now it's my turn to protect this world you fought and died for. I'll repay this salvation by saving the world you loved so dearly. I swear it! Never again will I yield to my enemy! Never again will I let myself be cornered! So be at peace as you watch me from heaven. Heaven and...the other world."_

"_The Risen are all dead...? We're...saved?! And it looks like everyone made it! Oh, thank the gods! I hope the warriors from another world fared as well... Another world, huh...? I never thought I'd see either of my parents again, but...there you were. It was odd that you looked so young, but it still brought back a flood of memories... Thank you. For coming to save us. And for talking with me one last time. I know it's not the same... You came from a different world, but still... Your coming here filled me with courage. Enough to sustain me from here on out. We can handle things from here—I promise. Together, we're going to save this world!"_

"_It...it's over?! And I'm not dead? I'm still alive?! This is so strange... It's like my brain is wrapped in a fog. It feels like a dream... Oh, gods, wait—is that what this is? Is this all just a dream?! Hmm... Let me just give myself a little pinch and... YOW! Okay...definitely not a dream! Whew... Dear Mother and Father... I know you won't believe this, but...I actually saw you today! I mean, I know it wasn't the real you, but still. It was like you came down from heaven to save me. I was so happy! I guess this means I won't be reunited with you guys as soon as I'd thought. Not that I'm complaining. I've got a long life ahead of me now, so I'd better make the most of it. I'm pretty sure you'd want it that way, after all. Isn't that right?"_

"_It's over... I...I get to go home after all... I still can't believe it. Separated, trapped, disarmed... And still we walk away? After everything I said... Naga sent a miracle after all. And I got to meet my family... I never thought I'd know my mother or father. We only exchanged a few words... We touched for just a few moments... But those moments filled me with such warmth. For a moment I...had a family... Oh, gosh. My eyes are welling up again! But this is no time to cry. I need to reclaim my dragonstone and find the others. Being alive never felt better... This is a gift I mustn't waste! We can't afford to tarry. We need to get these Gemstones back to Ylisse!"_

* * *

"That's the last of the Risen, Captain."

The Shepherds were gathered outside behind the château. Most were resting now, completely exhausted from eliminating the Risen.

"Excellent work, Shepherds," said Chrom. "You've done a incredible job today."

Nah sighed. "I thought my dragonstones were going to expire..."

"Maybe you shouldn't have gotten all fired up!" teased Nowi.

"Hey, those Risen were getting close to my- Er...the other me's room!"

"Speaking of alternate kids," said Sully, "any of you got to talk with them?"

"None of us did," replied Kjelle. "We weren't sure how they would react to seeing another version of themselves."

"Well technically we do," Cynthia continued, "but it wouldn't be pretty..."

"I can attest to that," said Henry. "Alternate Noire thought Tharja and I were illusions meant to deceive her at first."

"S-Sorry about that..." said Noire.

"I think it was for the best," said Chrom. "They've had enough overwhelming emotions stirred after seeing their deceased parents."

"So what now?" asked Vaike. "While we're still here, shouldn't we escort the kids back to Ylisse or as far as we can?"

"Naga told us our time here was short," said Donnel. "I reckoned she meant we'd only have enough time to help them out of this here place."

"So what then?" asked Tharja. "Just wait around like sitting ducks until Naga's power wears off?"

"Wait, Tharja," said Sumia. "Are you glowing?"

"Uh, I think we have more important things to worry about than our skin complexions..."

"No, Tharja," said Lucina. "You really **ARE**glowing!"

"Hm? Well, so are the others..."

Bright light began radiating from each of the Shepherds' bodies. Once a person was completely consumed, as demonstrated by Donnel, he disappeared in a quick flash. There was only one concern, Lucina was the only person not experiencing this.

"Lucina!" Chrom exclaimed. "Why aren't you...!"

"I... I don't know!"

"Hurry! Take my hand!"

Lucina stood horrified as her fellow Shepherds disappeared one by one, then her mother, and finally it was only her and Chrom.

"Lucina!"

The princess grabbed her father's hand, but even then she could feel his physical body slipping away. Soon she held nothing but air, now alone in a dark hostile world.

* * *

"Guys! Thank the gods you're okay!"

The alternate children were able to reunite on an old trail nearby the château. Cynthia was the last one to arrive, riding on her pegasus.

"I had made my peace with death," said Kjelle, "but...those warriors saved us. ...Hm? Where did they go? They were just here a moment ago..."

"Huh? They're right over— Wait, what? You're right! They're gone! Every last one of them... Wow, disappeared without saying a word. Talk about your heroic departures..."

"I never even got a chance to thank them..." said Noire. "If they hadn't shown up, I'm sure we'd...we'd all be dead by now..."

"Yeah, no kidding..."

"Cynthia..." said Nah. "I owe you an apology."

"Huh? What for?"

"For insisting there was no such thing as miracles. I'd never truly believed in that sort of thing before, but... Well, how else can you describe it? That was an honest-to-gods miracle. Naga must have been touched by your unyielding faith, Cynthia."

"Nah..."

"I even heard Naga's voice this time. 'Don't give up,' she said. Just a faint whisper from far, far away, but...enough to make me believe again. The gods do exist. Miracles _can_ happen. And even this world can be saved."

"Yes! It definitely can! Man, we're gonna do such a number on Grima! And then we can finally see what it's like to lead normal, happy lives for a change! That's what you said you wanted, right, Noire?"

"I...I guess it was!" the sniper said thankfully. "To think that day might actually come... Even I can't help but be a little optimistic after what we just witnessed."

"Hey, slow down, everyone." Kjelle told them. "Don't go getting spoiled by what happened. The gods aren't going to bail us out every time we run into trouble. So no more counting on miracles, all right? We need to get back to relying on our combat potential. And by 'we', I mean 'all of you'."

"But, Kjelle, weren't you the one just saluting our unexpected strength and bravery...?"

"What, that? That was just me blowing smoke to make you all feel better. Come on, I thought we were gonna die! You're supposed to say stuff like that."

"Ha! Well...I guess I'll just forget that ever happened, then."

"...Good."

"Back in drill-sergeant mode already, Kjelle?" asked Cynthia. "Guess that means the party's over. Onward to Ylisse! Lucina's probably scowling at her pocket watch as we speak..."

Nah nodded. "Indeed. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can perform the Awakening."

"I hope everyone else is okay..." said Noire. "Do you think they all made it back safely?

"I'm sure they're all fine," Kjelle assured her. "Although they're probably getting tired of waiting on us!"

"You think we're the last ones? Eek! We'd better get moving!"

"Huh? Noire, hang on—don't run ahead! It isn't safe! Being saved by a miracle doesn't mean you can't get your fool self killed, you know!"

Nah sighed. "Running off half-cocked again... So much for life-changing lessons. I'll switch into dragon form and go catch her."

"Yeah," said Cynthia, "that's probably for the best... Thanks, Nah."

"I'll see you in a bit!"

With her recovered dragonstone, Nah transformed and flew after the sprinting sniper. Meanwhile, Cynthia mounted her pegasus and prepared for departure.

"Well, that was one heck of a day... But we're safe now, and hopefully the rest of the crew is too. ...Thanks, brave warriors of the Outrealms. You've taught us to never give up hope!"

Before she could fly off, the falcon knight suddenly heard a rustle within the bushes. She quickly brandished her lance and shouted a warning.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Cynthia?" Lucina called out. "Is it just you now?"

The rider lowered her weapon. "L-Lucina?! But how did you...?! Is the capital still...?!"

"Calm down, Cynthia. Everything's fine. I have a lot of explaining to do though..."

"..."

"Cynthia?"

"No need," she said smiling. "You're from the other world, aren't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Marriages & Classes:

Robin (Grandmaster) - Lissa (Sage) - Owain (Swordmaster) - Morgan (Grandmaster)

Stahl (Paladin) - Olivia (Dancer) - Inigo (Hero)

Frederick (Great Knight) - Panne (Taguel) - Yarne (Taguel)

Ricken (Sage) - Maribelle (Troubadour) - Brady (Sage)

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Sacrifice**

Rain. That would surely hinder their progress. A heavy storm was beating down on Robin and the other Shepherds that were sent with him: Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Ricken, Maribelle, Panne, Olivia, Owain, Inigo, Brady, Yarne, and Morgan. They had awakened near the cliffside of a valley region. Most were taking shelter under the sparse trees or under their robes.

"Brrr..." Yarne said shivering. "I'll definitely be catching a cold when all of this is over."

"B-But you have fur!" exclaimed Olivia. "Do you know how weird it feels to dance in weather like this?! Especially in these clothes!"

"Actually," said Inigo, "I think the rain adds more beauty to your form, Mother!"

"...That's gross, bro," rebuked Brady.

"_Aaaaanyway..._" said Stahl, "could you tell us where we are, Robin?"

"Not sure about the name," the tactician replied, "but it's most likely Plegia. Some of the flora here are indigenous to this country... No, wait! There's some Ylissean flowers here as well. We must be close to the border... In fact, I think we may be close to the place where Maribelle was kidnapped."

"Taken hostage," the noblewoman corrected. "'Kidnapped' would imply that I was unaware of what I was getting myself into."

"I still have nightmares about that day..." said Ricken.

"How?" asked Lissa. "You were so brave that day! Sneaking behind an entire Plegian brigade, rescuing Maribelle, _and _wiping out a good number of Gangrel's forces before reuniting with us! Unharmed even!"

"Yes," said Maribelle, "Ricken was quite...dashing and heroic that day."

"Ma!" exclaimed Brady.

"Brady, I'm _drenched_ and _freezing_. If you let me have my moment, we'll skip all of tomorrow's sessions."

"...So what's our next move, Robin?"

The tactician looked away. "Well, uh... First, we need to actually find these children."

"Um...we can try the other side of that bridge," Yarne suggested.

"Hm? Why's that?"

"J-Just a hunch, really!"

"Wait a minute..." said Frederick. "Are these 'children' yourself and the others?"

"W-What? Of course not! W-Why would I lie to you, Father?"

"Yarne..." he said with a condescending glare.

"Eeeee! Okay! Yes! Yes! They're us- Er-them...! You know what I mean!"

"What?!" exclaimed Robin. "Owain! Did you know about this?!"

The boy became nervous, unable to look at his father in the eyes. "Uh, well... You didn't ask..." He then took a deep breath and quickly changed his demeanor. "I mean OF COURSE it's us! Who else but I and my trusted companions are heroic and worthy enough to possess the sacred treasures that determine the fate of the world?!"

Lissa sighed. "Now's not the time, Owain! Your life's at stake!"

"B-But, Mother..."

"Relax, everybody," said Inigo. "We're in no danger. I remember this day perfectly! Owain, Brady, Yarne, and I passed through this valley and then make our way to Ylisse. No obstacles of the sort!"

"...Did you forget to include the army of Risen preparing to intercept your escape?" asked Panne.

"A-Army of what now?"

The taguel was crouched by the cliffside staring off into the distance. It took a few seconds for their vision to adjust, but the other Shepherds could eventually make out a few silhouettes of an enemy force. Most of them were mounted soldiers: horses, pegasus, grifforns, and wyverns alike. None of them seemed to be mobilizing yet, but it was evident this was meant to be an ambush.

"Wha-What the hell?!" exclaimed Brady. "There weren't any Risen when we came here!"

"There's so many of them..." said Yarne. "None of you can see them, but I definitely hear them! There's practically another force on the opposite side of the valley!"

"This is bad..." Robin muttered. "And we have no flying units to match their speed."

"Don't worry!" exclaimed Inigo. "There's a bridge that our other selves will take! It completely detours away from those Risen! If we hurry, we might be able to join up with them!"

"Then let's move, Shepherds! Stahl, Maribelle, Frederick! You're the fastest we've got. Take Olivia, Ricken, and Panne and intercept the children before the Risen do! We'll be following behind you!"

"Understood," replied Frederick.

The riders quickly took up their respective spouses and galloped off. As Chrom's deputy, Frederick acted as the leader. His veteran experience combined with Panne's enhanced senses allowed the group to easily traverse the terrain in the hazardous weather. Stahl and Maribelle were not far behind him though the former lessened his pace to better protect the troubadour.

Meanwhile the remaining Shepherds were following at a slower pace. Though against his wishes, Yarne was forced to be lead the group as he was better suited to be a navigator in the storm. As compensation, Robin agreed to stay beside him if it made him feel safer.

"Father...?" said Morgan.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure it would be wise to engage the enemy like this?"

"We have no choice. Naga's power is limited in this world so we cannot afford to wait around."

"I understand, but..."

"What's wrong, Morgan? I noticed you've been quiet since we got here."

"It's just... I don't know how to describe it... The longer we stay here, I experience more of this weird feeling..."

"Well...just stay close to me. If anything happens, I'll do my best to keep you safe."

"...Thank you, Father."

* * *

_"Infernal Risen! Have we lost them yet?!"_

_"I hate to tell you, but they're right on our tail..."_

_"What? Y-you're kidding! I can't run another step... Ahh, it's all over... I guess this is extinction..."_

_"Would you can it already? We need to keep movin'! If we don't deliver Argent and Sable to Ylisse, this entire world's hosed!"_

_"Eek! All right, all right..."_

_"Blast! More Risen up ahead! Heh, a pincer attack... Clever..."_

_"Here! There's a bridge... But if the Risen box us in..."_

_"Never mind that. Brady, Yarne, go! Inigo and I will hold this side of the bridge while you secure the other!"_

_"You got it!"_

_"B-but I'm afraid of heights..."_

_"They're here, Inigo. Stay vigilant!"_

_"Don't worry. I'm not letting a single Risen get across!"_

_"How's it lookin', Yarne? You see any of them dastards?"_

_"Hmm... Yeah, I see a few down south. We could probably outrun them. But...there's a whole horde of those things closing in on us from the west. If we're gonna run, we need to go now!"_

_"All right, thanks. We better move. Hey! Owain! Inigo! You need to get down here...now! We got a whole army of dead flesh marchin' in from the west!"_

_"You hear that, Owain? We'd better cross the bridge."_

_"..."_

_"Owain?"_

_"...If we cross the bridge now, these Risen are gonna follow us. Right?"_

_"Right. Almost definitely."_

_"That's if we're lucky. If we're unlucky, they'll rip us to shreds the second we turn around."_

_"True. We'll need to back our way across."_

_"But that'll take too long, especially if we have to hold them off as we go. Brady doesn't even have a weapon. How are you, me, and Yarne going to protect him once we're surrounded?"_

_"The odds are not good, I agree, but...we have to try."_

_"No. I've got a better idea."_

_"Uh...okay?"_

_"I'll hold off the Risen while you cross. Once you make it to the other side, cut down the bridge."_

_"And strand you here? Are you crazy?! What are you talking about?"_

_"Just shut up and go! We don't have time to argue about this! Do you want me to die, or do you want all of us to die?!"_

_"..."_

_"Ugh. I'm sorry... I don't mean to shout. But you know what's at stake here!"_

_"You're serious."_

_"...Yes."_

_"And you're sure there's no way we can fight and survive this together?"_

_"...I'm sure."_

_"...You really are a tactician's son... *Sigh* Alright."_

_"I'm sorry to make you do this, Inigo. But...I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with you. Now cross that bridge and go! The fate of the world is in your hands!"_

_"..."_

_"Um... This is the part where you go."_

_"Sorry, Owain. I can't do it."_

_"What?! B-but...my epic speech..."_

_"Brady! Yarne! Go on without us!"_

_"Yeep! The bridge!"_

_"What the hell are those stupid jackfarts doing?!"_

_"Inigo, you idiot! We didn't both have to die!"_

_"I'm not the one being an idiot!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Maybe your plan is the best way to get the Gemstones back to Ylisse. But what am I supposed to tell Lucina and the others? 'Oops, sorry! Owain sacrificed himself!' Your parents died for you, Owain. I don't care how smart you think it sounds. You're not throwing your life away."_

_"But if I don't do this, the world is gonna—"_

_"Stop. We can save the world together. Don't you want to be there to see it? I'm not leaving the Gemstones or my friends behind, Owain. You want to fight? We'll fight. Both of us. And in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not taking no for an answer."_

_"...Heh. All right, fine... I suppose I was too legendary to die anyway. Very well, then. Let's crush these Risen and head home to Ylisse!"_

_"Now we're talking!"_

_"...Show-offs."_

_"Brady, come on! We have to help them!"_

_"...No, let's press on."_

_"What?!"_

_"I said we're going back to Ylisse! You wanna sit around and wait for these Risen to come tear us apart?"_

_"B-but...you can't MEAN that?! They'll die without our help! We'll never see them again! Don't you care about them at all?!"_

_"Of course I do, you...s-stupid rabbit!"_

_"Urgh..."_

_"If I could, I'd run over there right now and fight to the death! But that's not what they want. Why do you think they cut down the bridge? They know we have the Gemstones. They want us to escape. Once we get them back to Lucina, we can destroy Grima. End of story. A messy, heroic death for us won't solve anything, you dummy!"_

_"I know, but..."_

_"Look, Owain and Inigo will be fine. You know what they're made of. I'll be damned if the last we see of them is some hellhole like this... Now come on, Yarne. We need to go."_

_"...Fine."_

_"Good man...Bunny. Whatever."_

_"Hey, Owain! Inigo! If you can hear me... I promise we'll deliver the Gemstones to Ylisse! Everything will be okay! B-but don't you dare die on us! I mean it! There's nothing a taguel hates more than a quitter!"_

_"Heh. Don't you worry! We won't quit. We'll catch up!"_

_"That's right. See you in Ylisse—I promise!"_

_"You better... They'll pull through. They have to..."_

* * *

"Someone just cut the bridge..."

Frederick's group had just finished crossing the second bridge leading to the middle of the valley. If Inigo's information was correct, the bridge he had spoken about was just ahead. As they drew closer, Panne heard the sound wooden planks crashing into the river rocks deep below.

"Oh, Gods!" exclaimed Maribelle. "Was there anyone on it?!"

"No," Panne replied, "but it appears the children have been separated. I only hear two of them up ahead."

"Slow down, Yarne!" Brady's voice exclaimed. "Where are ya?! I ain't got rabbit's feet like you!"

"Brady?" Maribelle dismounted her mare and ran towards her son's voice. "Is that you, darling?"

"...M-Ma?" It took a while, but he was soon reunited with his mother. "No way!"

"No, young man. I am not _your_ mother, strictly speaking. I've come from another world to lend you my considerable assistance."

"Another world? Um...right." He turned to leave.

"Wh-What?!" The infuriated mother seized her son's ear. "Where are you going? Stop running, young man!"

Brady was flailing. "Ow! Let go of my ear! What do you care if I haul it out of here? You're probably s-some enemy ruse!"

"I most certainly am not! If I were some artifice of the enemy, then you would already be dead. I or someone else would have struck you down the moment you hesitated."

"Well...yeah, but..."

"But nothing! Stand up straight! Did I raise you to run for the hills at the sight of your own mother's face?"

"You didn't raise me, period! Ugh, I give up. So what do you want, Ma?"

"At last, some respect! Naturally, I have come to make sure my son in this world carries himself with dignity."

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "...BAWWW!"

"Brady, whatever has come over you? You usually cry after my lectures, not before them..."

"I just can't look at you a second...longer... I never thought I'd see you again, Ma!"

"So that's it. It was not a ruse you feared. It was that I might see you shed tears."

"Shaddap! I was only... Rrgh... Gods! All right! So _what_ if I didn't want to look stupid in front of ya?"

"My dear, sweet child. You have your silly moments, I'll admit. But stupid? Far from it. You helped your friends by keeping the Gemstones safe. I think it was dashing. And if people daresay otherwise, I shall have to reprimand them...with my boot!"

"...Pfft! That's not exactly genteel, Ma."

"Of course it's genteel. It just won't be GENTLE."

"Brady!" Ricken exclaimed as he appeared behind Maribelle.

The young mage was hardly recognizable now. The rain actually made his robes appear heavier than him. He was struggling just to lift up the sagging tip of his hat.

"Oh, whew. I'm so glad I managed to find you two."

"Who the hell are you, kid?"

"It's me, Ricken. Your father?"

"Uh, are you crazy in the head or something? He couldn't some pipsqueak like you."

"Heh heh... I thought you might say that... So I brought a little leverage to help my case..." He pulled out a handful of expensive tea leaves although the water rendered them limp and unusable now. "Ta-da! Feast your eyes on these tea leaves! Look familiar?"

"Yes! ...Okay, no."

"This is the tea Maribelle and I drink every single day! Come on, look closer! I'm sure you've seen it a million times."

"I'm sure I have, but I don't know jack squat about tea leaves just by looking... Here, kid. let me have a whiff."

"Ah, right! Of course! You might recognize the smell... Well? Well, well, well?

Brady took a big whiff. "Yep. You win. You're my pop, all right."

"Brady," said Maribelle, "how could you smell them if-?"

"You believe me?" Ricken asked happily.

"Uh-huh. You don't really look like how I remember him, to be honest. But only my old man would be this eager to make me sniff tea leaves."

"Ha ha! That's a relief. I heard how you got split up from your friends before... I know this must be so hard for you... But I'm here to fight by your side!"

"Well, thanks. But I'd rather you help them, not me. I had to leave them on the other side of the ravine... I hope they're all right."

"Are you sure? But then who's going to keep you safe?"

"I can take care of myself. I have a way of slipping right under the enemy's nose... Musta got that from you. Ma told me about the time you snuck behind enemy lines to rescue her."

Maribelle giggled. "Well, this is a little ironic~"

"Ha ha! She did?" Ricken asked. "Well, still, Brady. The stakes are higher this time. You have the Gemstones. You have to stay alive no matter what. Do it for your parents."

"All right," Brady replied. "But you two be careful too, okay?"

* * *

"M-Mother? Is that really you?"

It was difficult to pin him down due to his equally swift movements, but Panne eventually succeeded in holding down her son.

"It pleases me to see you safe, Yarne."

"Oh! Mother! It's a miracle! You're back from the dead! ...Y-you're not a Risen, are you?"

"Well, I may have red eyes...but no. I am not a Risen."

"You mean it? Then you really are alive! This is wonderful! I thought I was the last taguel, and I was so, so scared..."

Panne held her son's face. "Poor Yarne... Your world has been so cruel to you. But I am so proud of you for keeping our race alive."

"Wait... What do you mean, 'your world'?"

"I'm sorry, Yarne. I'm not really your mother. I should have told you sooner. I've come from another world to help for as long as I can."

"You mean you're going to leave? But I just got you back!"

"Naga's power here is limited. My task is to ensure you and the Gemstones reach Ylisse. Then I must go."

Yarne shook his head furiously. "No! No, no, I want you to stay! I don't want to be the last taguel anymore!"

"I truly am sorry, Yarne. I know your loneliness all too well. I never meant for you to share it... But know that I will always love you, even when we are worlds apart! I will never stop praying for your safety and happiness. Please, do not cry. You will break your mother's heart..."

"...All right... I won't cry anymore, Mother. I know I'm too old to be falling apart like this."

"Good boy..."

"I had better go. If we have to say good-bye, I'd rather make it quick. But thank you for coming to help me. I'll be thinking of you too. Just hearing your voice gives me hope. And...now I know I'm not alone. There are worlds where my mother is alive! Maybe even lots of worlds! Which means...the taguel still have a fighting chance! Yippee!" The enlightened taguel made a hasty exit.

"Huh? Yarne, where are you—" She sighed. "Silly boy... He said he was done crying, but I could still hear the quiver in his voice. Well, never fear. Your mother has not left you yet. I will keep you safe and help you find the peaceful future you deserve."

The alternate Yarne was overjoyed to the point where he wasn't even aware of his own transformations or where he was going. His blind cheerful sprint led him to accidentally crash into Frederick's steed.

"Yarne! Are you all right?"

"That voice... Is that...? It can't be!" He quickly jumped to his feet. "Father?!"

"Hello, Yarne," the knight said smiling. "I believe you already had a talk with your mother?

"Y-yeah... But I didn't know you here too!"

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit down with you...time runs short. You need to get to Ylisse. I'll stay here and hold the enemy at bay."

"What? Now, hold on! I just left two of my friends behind and a few seconds ago my own mother! Now you want me to leave you too? I can't just let all of you stay here and die... Not after you've come all this way to protect me."

"You've already dealt with enough loss—is that why?"

"That's right. Just thinking about Mother's sacrifice on the battlefield and how you died protecting me during that ambush... It's not fair! I don't want a life that's been brought with the lives of others!"

"Then shall we die together? Is that what you'd prefer? The son I know would do anything to avoid extinction."

"Huh?"

"I think I know why your friends trusted you with the Gemstones. They were betting on you."

"What do you mean?"

"They believed that you, more than any of them, had the strongest will to live. Also, no son of mine would ever abandon his liege. Lucina needs you, and that is why you will return to Ylisse. I know it, and your friends knew it too."

"Ah..."

"Seeing more clearly now? Good. Then finding you was worth it."

"You're right. Th-thanks Father... I swear I'll make it out of here alive! And I'll take any help I can get. Can you hold them off?"

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"Eek! I hear them coming!"

Robin's group had just finished crossing the first bridge when Yarne suddenly shouted his warning.

"Risen?" asked Robin. "Gods! Don't tell me Frederick and the others were overwhelmed!"

"No! I mean 'them' as in our other selves! Oh no! What'll happen if they see us? What if we disappear because of it?!"

"Calm down, Yarne. Can you at least tell how many of them are there?"

"Uh... Sounds like it's just me and Brady..."

"What?!" Owain exclaimed. "What about me and Inigo?"

"Perhaps the Risen separated us..." Inigo said worriedly. "I'm guessing that's why my parents and the others are not with them."

"Let's just meet up with them," said Robin.

The Shepherds hastened their pace. A few meters ahead, they could finally spot the two children running towards them. Owain and Inigo were the first to rush out and greet them.

"Guys!"

"Huh?" said the alternate Brady. "Owain? Inigo? Oh crap, Yarne! Did we head the wrong way?!"

"N-no!" Alternate Yarne insisted. "That's impossible!"

"Look," said Inigo, "we're not the Inigo and Owain that you know. We're from another world."

"Oh, just like our folks?"

"You met them?" Owain asked. "Great! That'll save us the explanation."

"I was a little iffy 'bout myself, but..." He glanced over at the others Shepherds with them. "But it would explain that good lookin' guy with you."

"Aw, thanks!" Inigo said blushing.

"No you, ya buffoon!"

"Where are your Owain and Inigo?" Robin asked.

"Trapped on the other side of the second ravine!" exclaimed Alternate Yarne. "They cut down the bridge so we could escape!"

"Oh, Gods!" exclaimed Lissa. "Didn't you have any Rescue staves?"

"We used up all of them just to get these Gemstones!" Alternate Brady replied. "And even if we had one, the rain's stoppin' me for gettin' a clear view of 'em."

"You better hurry!" Alternate Yarne told Robin. "Our parents and two others stayed behind to fight off the Risen!"

"Understood," the tactician replied. "Your path out of this valley should still be secured, but take this in case you run into trouble."

Robin noticed that the alternate Brady lacked a proper weapon. He handed the sage a green tome with highly intricate markings on the cover.

"An Excalibur?! Are you sure ya won't be needin' it?!"

"Trust us. We'll be fine. I noticed the enemy had a lot of flying units. With that, you should easily be able to deal with them."

"Thanks, guys... We really appreciate it!"

"Y-yeah!" exclaimed Alternate Yarne. "Good luck!"

* * *

"Gods! There's just no end to them!"

Frederick and the others were engaging the Risen occupying the northwestern part of the valley. Their forces consisted almost entirely of flying mounts and ranged units. Thankfully Ricken's expertise in wind magic kept the former from breaking the Shepherds' formation.

"These tomes aren't going to last forever!" Ricken exclaimed.

"Just hold out a little longer!" Panne told him. "Robin and the others are almost here!"

"Is that so?" asked Maribelle. "Let's hasten their speed then, shall we?" The troubadour raised a Rescue staff and allowed the orb to shine brightly. "Though I do hope Brady remembers what I taught him..."

Maribelle was holding her arm up for almost a minute before the staff's orb finally reacted. It shot out a beam out towards another light in the east. Once connected, the other Shepherds were brought forth in a quick teleportation spell.

"Ha! Told ya I'd get it, Ma!"

The Shepherds finally scattered and initiated their offensive strike. After replenishing Ricken's supply, Robin sent the mage along with Olivia to the center of their formation. The former's magic combined with the latter's dancing provided an excellent covering support in all directions. Circling the perimeter were the taguels, pouncing and tackling the Risen that managed to avoid Ricken's spells. Meanwhile, Frederick and the other swordsman lead a charge against Risen blocking the bridge. With most of their aerial units lost, the enemy archers were defenseless in the steel onslaught.

"How did you fare, Stahl?" Robin asked.

"We were doing okay," the paladin said relieved. "Though I don't know what we would've done without Ricken's magic!"

"Were there really that many?"

"Oh, yeah! Tons of 'em! But the good thing is that I think they're running out of reinforcements, or at least just their cavalry."

"Robin," Panne said as she approached them. "The enemy is falling back to the west. They're regrouping, but I believe it's safe to cross the bridge now. Frederick's group has already secured the other side."

"Excellent work. Go tell the others to meet us there."

* * *

"Ah, there you two are. We heard you were the ones who cut down the bridge."

Frederick had departed from the group to search for the alternate Owain and Inigo. After traveling east, he soon found the boys holding their position by the wooden posts that once held the ropes supporting the fallen bridge. They had just finished slaying a group of Risen horseman by the time the knight had arrived.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Owain asked.

"Hey," said Inigo, "aren't you...?"

"Yarne's father, yes," replied Frederick. "My comrades and I are here to escort you to safety. We've already rescued my son and your friend, Brady. Additionally, we also secured a escape route. Now let's move before enemy reinforcements show up, shall we?"

The boys stared at each other, unsure what to do.

"Think it's a good idea to trust him?" Owain asked.

"You're the tactician! Besides, we aren't getting home if we just stay here."

"Good point!"

Owain and Inigo followed Frederick closely though they were still cautious. They trusted their miraculous savior, but the seemingly endless force of Risen they had fought left them a little paranoid about a surprise attack from behind.

"Pardon me," said Inigo, "Mr. Yarne's father?"

"It's Frederick."

"Frederick," he corrected himself. "Do you comrades happen to be carrying any extra weapons? Ours are dull and worn out. They could break at any second."

"I'll ask our tactician, Robin, if anyone can spare a sword or two."

"Tactician?" Owain repeated. "Robin? Are you talking about my Father?"

"I...think I've said too much. I'll allow the others to explain."

As the group drew closer to the other Shepherds, they could hear the sounds of swords clashing, cries of fallen wyverns, and collisions of powerful spells. They soon arrived at bridge where a group of specific people were waiting.

"Owain?" Lissa said as she ran towards them. "It's you, isn't it? I'm so glad you're all right!"

"M...M-M-Mother? That's impossible! You've been dead for years! And..." He looked down. "I remember you being bigger."

"Hmph! Well, maybe YOU were just a shrimp! Ugh. Anyway... I'm not the Lissa you're thinking of. This is going to sound insane, but I've come from another world to rescue you. After all, you are still my son...in some weird, cross-dimensional way."

"...Oh."

"'Oh'? ...That's it? Usually a word like 'cross-dimensional' sends you into spasms of nomenclature. Aren't you going to shout 'My sword hand twitches!' or something?"

The boy attempted to hide his tears. "...You're alive..."

"Owain, are you...are you crying?! Did the Risen bonk you on the head? Let me see the bump. Come on..." She carefully approached him only to be shooed away.

"I'm fine! I'm n-not crying! It's like you said... M-my eyelids twitch in rapture!"

"Owain, I—"

"Behold! Like a whetstone of hope, you have crossed the planes to sharpen my b-blade... M-my ethereal blade of...of... Baaaaaah!"

Lissa smiled and embraced her son. "Oh, Owain... There, there. Everything's going to be all right. You're such a brave boy—always putting up a bold front. I'm really, really proud of you. So you go ahead and have a good cry in your mother's arms. You earned it."

"BAAAAAAAAAAH! Mother, I'm so, so sorry! I shouldn't have let you die! And I shouldn't have given up like I did at the bridge. You didn't save me just so I could throw my life away! I'm sowwy, Mubba..." His speech was almost incomprehensible now. "...I'm a...h-howwible berson... BAAAAAH!"

"Hey! Wipe your nose, mister. You're dribbling. You are certainly NOT a horrible person. You're my son. All that matters is that you're safe. Now...if you're done sobbing and sniffling, we've got work to do. These Risen will be the ones crying when WE'RE done with them. So what do you say, kiddo? Ready to save your future?"

"I...I don't think I can go...when..."

"Then how about you do it for me?" Robin asked.

"F-Father?! No, now I must be seeing things. The enemy seeks to vex me with cruel illusions! My father can't be here, because he's...he's..."

"I'm glad you're smart enough not to take it at face value. You think like a tactician. At least I know my son was raised well... Maybe a little _too_ well..."

"..."

"Sigh, I guess it doesn't matter at this point, but listen. Your mother and I...none of us will be able to stay in this world for very long, but I... I just want you to know that I'll do what I can to protect you while I'm here... Farewell, Owain. You've grown up to be a fine lad. Stay alive, and grow strong... Carve out your own future. I may not be able to share it with you, but I'll always be watching over you." Finally achieving what he wanted to say his alternate son, Robin turned to rejoin the battle.

"...W-wait! Father, please!"

Robin stopped and turned his head. "Huh?"

"You really ARE him. Those were my father's exact last words to me. If you were some trick of the enemy, how could you possibly know that? You may be from another world, but you ARE my father.

"Owain..." He too became a little overwhelmed with emotions. "That's right. I am your father. And to be honest...it does matter if you believe me. More than you can know."

"Father... I'm so sorry I doubted you!"

"Don't be sorry. I don't care what you say or do to me, just as long as you're safe. Now dry your tears and let's fight together! We're going to get you home to Ylisse!"

* * *

Inigo sighed. It was a little embarrassing to see one of his best friends break down into one giant blubberfest. Still, he believed Owain deserved to let his emotions out after all the masques he put on.

"Inigo!" exclaimed Olivia embracing her son. "Look at you. You've been through hell... And all this time you've held strong... I should have been there for you!"

"M-Mother! You're embarrassing me!"

Olivia let go and took a few steps back. "I'm so sorry, Inigo... Please forgive me... The me from this world... She shouldn't have left you alone! What kind of mother am I to abandon my son like that?"

"That's not your fault. It's not even my real mother's fault. Please, don't fret..."

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed crying. "I just... Ahh..."

"Heh. Stop it, Mother. A lovely lady like you should always wear a smile. Especially when your son hasn't seen you in so long!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm the one who ought to be bawling. Had to beat me to the punch, huh? ...Well, I'm still glad. Your tears give me the strength and courage to fight on."

"You won't have to fight alone. I'll be right by your side doing what the other Olivia couldn't!"

"Thank you, Mother. But I don't want you to put yourself in danger. Stay where it's safe."

"What are you saying, Inigo? I came here to watch over you!"

"You are watching over me. You know, I often practice fighting and dancing near your grave... And when I do, I always feel you there gently pushing me along."

"Inigo..."

"Since your passing, I've gotten much stronger. Watch and see. If I know you're watching, not even a hundred Risen can stop me!" The boy waved goodbye and walked away towards the bridge.

"Huh? Inigo, wait! ...Heh. He's really got his heart set on doing this alone. I know, son. You're scared of losing me again. But don't push me away. You might find out that I'm stronger than you remember too. No harm will befall you while your mother is here—I swear it!"

"Now hold on a minute!" exclaimed Stahl. He seized the back of his son's collar and pulled back. "Aren't you going to say something to your old man?"

"What? Father?! You too?"

"You should've listened to your mother. She and I both care about your safety. I know I'm not the best guy with meaningful speeches, but just know that we''ll be watching your back!"

"...N-no!" he shouted angrily. "Don't!"

"Wh-what? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm really happy to see you, Father. And Mother too. And I appreciate that you're both here to help. But I refuse to put you in danger—even if you did come from some other world. I've already lost you once. Just stand back and let me fight... You're in danger here. Go!"

His grip tightened. "Stop that, Inigo! You don't need to play the tough guy! I'm fine! I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you to!"

"You don't trust me?" He grinned. "Then I guess you've heard the stories."

"Huh? What stories?"

"About how average I am? About how I don't stand out in any way?"

"...Well, neither do I."

"What?"

"Everything I do turns out average too. I'm completely forgettable compared to my friends. That's why I was prepared to sacrifice myself to keep them out of danger. Although even turned out to be a middling success..."

"You were ready to die for the others?"

"I know—I'm a hypocrite. I told Owain not to waste his life, and what do I do? I guess I'm just selfish. But if someone has to die, I couldn't let it be them." He looked away. "I'm sorry, Father. Your son didn't turn out all that clever."

"He turned out just fine. And I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes I feel like it's my job to take hits for the team. They tell me I'm too nice for my own good."

"You get that too?"

"Heh... Oh, yes. Listen, let me fight with you, Inigo. Maybe neither of us is the best fighter around, but together? I think we could get through this. We could get you home where you're needed."

"All right, Father. But promise me you and Mother will be okay. I couldn't stand to watch you die."

"Nobody is going to die. I promise. We're going to be okay."

"I believe you. Things are finally starting to look up."

"That's the spirit! Now hurry up and rejoin your friends! I bet they're already in Ylisstol waiting for you slowpokes!"

* * *

"I see her!"

The Shepherds were at a stalemate now. None of them had been seriously injured, but the Risen were now avoiding their attacks more easily. After a few minutes, Panne informed Robin about sighting the Risen's commander, a female Grimleal wyvern lord who was slowing approaching the front lines. She was micromanaging the entire Risen force, sending out units that would have an advantage only for Robin to issue his own orders to counter them.

While this battle of strategy occurred, Robin began observing this commander. Her voice was warped yet familiar and her hooded figure was reminiscent of someone he knew very well. His suspicions were finally confirmed when they locked eyes in the middle of the battlefield.

"Ahh! Master Grima!"

Robin stared at her confused. "Huh?"

"What are you doing out here? Please, return to the Table! It's too dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Wait... You're not Master Grima?"

"I think you have the wrong person. I'm not even from this world. I only just arrived to lend the Ylisseans what help I can."

"You're from another world? Then that makes you... No. This is dreadful news. I must alert my master that reinforcements have arrived... But..."

"You seem troubled."

"That's not your concern! Why did you tell me you're in league with the Ylisseans? Not a sound strategy, is it? What if I'm with the enemy? I could report your arrival and summon more Risen.

"I suppose. The hood does make you look a bit shady. But something in my gut tells me you're no enemy of mine."

"A tactician ought to base his judgments on more than a gut feeling."

"Oh? And how did you know I was a tactician?"

"I have my ways."

"You know me. Or at least you know me in this world. And based on your concern before, I can only surmise I'm someone you care about... Isn't that right?"

"So what if you are? You won't get me to talk, no matter how you torture me. I know where my allegiance lies. I trust that your...that his path is the correct one."

"I don't know what the other me in this world is up to, but I'll tell you one thing. He's lucky to have you."

"I...I said that's none of your concern!"

"You're right. I overstepped my boundaries. Here." Robin pulled out a small book hidden in his cloak's pocket. "Let me give you this as my way of apologizing."

"What is it?"

He tossed it to her. "One of my favorite books. It details my basic battle strategies. Perhaps it might benefit one so obviously fond of tacticians."

"But isn't this special to you? And more importantly, aren't you worried we'll use this against you? I could end your little crusade right here and now!"

He shrugged. "You could. But you won't."

"What makes you so sure?!"

"You remind me of someone too. Someone very special to me. Again, it's a gut feeling, but I do not believe you wish me harm."

"..."

"Time is running short, and I need to go. But I'm glad we got this chance to talk. It was a nice opportunity for both of us, but I'm afraid it was also huge mistake for you as a tactician."

"Excuse me?"

He spun his finger. "Look around."

The Grimleal's entire Risen army laid in shambles, a majority in the process of disintegrating. The wyvern lord tightened her reigns as she noticed that the Shepherds surrounded her, all of them wielding ranged weapons.

"This is the flaw of using Risen," said Robin. "They lack their sense of humanity, and thus you cannot forge bonds with them. My friends trust me; they have an understanding of my rational. They're able to follow my orders without even being told what they are. The Risen are mindless, driven only by a desire to kill or what their leader tells them to do. You put yourself in checkmate the moment you spoke to me."

"That's... That's dirty! How you do that to your own-...?!"

He glared at her. "My own what?"

"...Urgh! Fine! I concede defeat. You win this battle."

The girl immediately took to the skies and made a hasty retreat. The Shepherds looked towards Robin waiting for his signal, but it never came.

"Uh, Robin?" Brady called out. "What're ya waiting for? I've got a clear shot right here!"

"Let her go," the tactician replied. "I'm sure she'll no longer be a threat any time soon."

"Are ya serious?! She just tried to kill us and our alts! Shouldn't she be—YEOUCH!"

"Honestly, Brady..." said Maribelle with her parasol ready for another whack. "I'm starting to wonder if Robin should have reworded his speech to exclude you..."

"But...we still won, right?" asked Yarne.

"Of course, you silly bunny!" Lissa said laughing.

"Woo hoo! Finally, we can rest! I'm pooped!"

Robin soon joined in on the laughter. "We all deserve a rest after that fantastic job we just pulled, especially Ricken. I think we can all agree he really pulled through for us today."

"I agree," said Panne. "That puny man-spawn can be fierce when pushed in the right places."

"Indeed," Frederick added. "Speaking of Ricken, where is he?"

"That's odd..." Maribelle muttered. "Inigo, wasn't he standing next to you?"

"No," the flirt replied, "I was standing next to Morgan... Wait, she's gone too!"

"W-what?!" Owain exclaimed. "I swear she was here a second ago!"

"Oh, Gods! Do you think they fell into the ravine?!"

"No!" Panne replied. "Yarne and I would've heard them."

"Ricken does have a way with sneaking off..." Stahl pointed out.

"But what reason would he have to do so and take Morgan with him?" asked Maribelle. "Assuming both theories are true, I mean..."

"Oh no..." Robin muttered. "Everyone! We have to follow that Grimleal girl!"

"Robin, wait!" exclaimed Olivia. "Something's happening to us!"

Light was radiating from Olivia's body along with some of the other Shepherds.

"I believe our time is up," said Frederick. "Naga's power is taking us back."

"Then that's good," said Inigo. "Ricken and Morgan will just reappear wherever we go!"

"W-wait!" Lissa exclaimed. "I'm not glowing like you guys!"

"Me neither!" Owain added. "Father, you too!"

"What devilry is this?" said Panne. "Did that Grimleal man-spawn cast some spell to bind you to this world?"

"I-I don't think so," Lissa replied. "I would've felt something, wouldn't I?"

"Don't worry about us!" Robin told the others. "We can handle ourselves! When you get back, tell Naga what happened!"

"Be careful, you three..." said Maribelle before she disappeared.

The others tried reaching out to them, but everyone flashed out before they could make contact. Soon the royal family was all alone.

"Robin," said Lissa, "what'll we do?"

"We could follow my alternate self," Owain suggested. "At least we'll be safe in Ylisstol..."

"No," Robin replied. "We're following that wyvern..."

* * *

"_...I can't believe it. We won. If those strangers hadn't arrived, I'd be dead, and Inigo with me. I almost cost him his life playing out my little fantasy... Mother, Father, if you're watching over me from above—thank you. That was some message you sent. I know I'll never see the real you again, but it still felt...nice. It was like I got to talk to you again...and fight by your side. Funny... Not even I could have dreamed up a scenario like this! But seeing you there in the flesh gave me strength like no make-believe ever could. From now on, I promise to take better care of the life you gave me."_

"_Is that it? ...Whew, we actually won. Looks like Owain's safe too. We're going to make it back to Ylisse together. Brady and Yarne should be miles away by now... We'd better hurry to let them know we're okay before Yarne has a heart attack. ...Still, I wonder who those soldiers were who came and helped us. It's almost like my parents were trying to keep me alive from beyond the grave. ...Is that it, Mother? Father? You want me to keep on kicking? I know that wasn't you out there, but it still sort of felt like it. I wish we could've had more time together. There were so many things I left unsaid. But what you gave me here was enough to keep me going. I know you'll always be watching over me."_

"_...Are we done? These two nitwits better not have croaked on me... I swear I'll beat the crap out of them if they did. ...Naw, I gotta stay positive. My ma and pa came for me...sort of. Somebody must've come for them too. ...Heh. I still can't wrap my head around it. They looked just like my folks! We were so busy fightin', we didn't get to chat much, but still... Ain't that somethin'. Wonder what my real folks made of it from way up there... ...Well, if you're listenin', Ma and Pa—sorry we have to postpone the family reunion. I ain't ready to kick the bucket just yet. But when I do finally join you up there... I promise I'll have plenty of good stories about the future I helped save."_

"_A-are those horrible Risen gone? Oh, finally... Good thing my running legs are still up to snuff... Heh. I guess I really owe it to those warriors who came to the rescue. It's like Mother and Father sent shadows of themselves to watch over me... But that's typical, I guess. The only reason I'm still around is because people keep looking after me. I've gotta change. I need to start being the one to look after them. Otherwise, I may as well be extinct. ...Oh, that reminds me! Owain! Inigo! Did they make it? Let's see... ... ...! Hey, that's them! I can hear their voices! Oh, thank the gods! Now that we're all here, it's time to start the journey home!"_

* * *

The alternate Yarne and Brady were resting on the roadside when they heard two familiar voices behind them. The alternate Inigo and Owain were exhausted and ready to collapse by the time they caught up.

"You're alive!" Yarne exclaimed. "You made it! ...Can I pinch you? Are you really real?"

Inigo was trying to push the taguel away. "Ow! Ha ha... Yes, we're real! We're glad you're safe too."

"You two nutjobs have a lot of explaining to do," said Brady. "Sure, some mystery army may have come along and saved your bacon...but don't think I forgot how we got separated in the first place!"

"Sorry, Brady... You too, Yarne. We didn't mean to worry you. At least we'll make it home now. We're lucky the help came when it did."

"Speaking of which—" said Owain, "where did they go?"

"Hmph. They vanished before we could even thank 'em," Brady replied.

"Wow... Now that's how you do it. Shadowy saviors, come to free us in the hour of our destruction... My sword hand twitches just thinking about it!"

"I'll twitch your flippin' sword hand! If you hadn't stayed behind as a decoy, none of this would've even... Ahhhhh!" He was in tears.

"B-Brady?! Are you crying?"

"Shut up! I earned a good cry! Don't you know how worried I was? You coulda died out there! Don't you GET it?!"

"I...I get it, Brady... I'm sorry. I won't ever use myself as a decoy again. I promise."

"You better not!" Yarne exclaimed. "If you ever break your promise, I'll... I'll steal your Manual of Justice! And then I'll read your stupid 'Catalog of Ultimate Techniques' in front of everybody!"

"You wouldn't DARE! ...Wait, how do you even KNOW about my Manual of Justice?! ...Oh no.

Inigo nervously looked away.

"It was you! How could you divulge my most eldritch arcana to this...this endangered species!"

"What can I say? Some things are just too precious to keep secret."

"...Urrrgh."

"Well, come on, Owain..." said Yarne. "Let's be fair. You showed me Inigo's dance routines and Brady's violin compositions first."

Inigo became flustered. "He...WHAT?!"

"Yarne," Brady said agitated, "you had better be pullin' my chain!"

"Yarne, you big mouth!" exclaimed Owain. "You want me to tell them about your morning anti-extinction exercises?"

The taguel cringed. "Eek! P-please don't...! I'll die of shame!"

"..."

"..."

"...Pfft! Ha ha ha ha! Aha ha... What is WRONG with us?"

"Yeah. The world's about to end—good thing we've got our priorities straight."

Inigo took a deep breath. "Still, I'm glad. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard... We need to mess with each other like this more often."

Brady nodded. "Yeah. Guess we had other stuff on our minds, though, huh? Let's finish our job here, and then once the world is peaceful again... I'm gonna give you guys hell like you'd never believe. Ha!"

"Oh, I believe. Heh heh..."

"Hey, it's a good goal to shoot for, right?"

"Yeah, it is," said Inigo. "Well, we should be heading back to Ylisse. We've lost time here, and Lucina still needs us. We're almost to the border now!"

"All right, let's get those legs in gear."

"Really?!" Yarne exclaimed. "Are we really almost home? Oh, I'm so happy I could die... But I won't! Because I'm going home! Yippee!"

Owain sighed in relief. "Heh. I was ready to give up back there...but I'm glad I didn't. It turns out I like being around my friends even more than I thought. And I might not have realized it without those visitors from another world... We may never meet again, but tonight's miracle will stay with me forever."

* * *

Even though the storm had passed and the sky was clear, the Grimleal girl had descended onto a dirt road. She had intended to immediately fly back to the Dragon's Table, but the memory of her conversation with Robin bothered her. She couldn't focus or maintain her balance so she was forced to land. She held the book Robin had given her closely, unable to take her eyes of it as she walked beside her wyvern.

"I already have this book. You gave it to me long ago. The notes and dog-ears are all exactly the same... I can't do it. I can't keep fighting. Up until now, my faith was unshakable. I was ready to kill my own friends... But I cannot strike down the kind and gentle father I once knew... Forgive me, Master Grima. I remain your servant and am ready to accept any punishment you see fit..."

The girl came to a stop when she noticed her wyvern beginning to growl, ready to attack and tear its prey to shreds. The Grimleal quickly calmed her down and approached the awaiting hooded figure up ahead.

"Who are you? Friend or foe?"

"I don't really know," Morgan replied as she revealed her face. She was joined by Ricken emerging from the bushes. "I just want answers."


	3. Chapter 3

Marriages & Classes:

Lon'qu (Swordmaster) - Cordelia (Falcon Knight) - Severa (Hero)

Virion (Sniper) - Cherche (Wyvern Lord) - Gerome (Wyvern Lord)

Gregor (Hero) - Miriel (Sage) - Laurent (Sage)

Libra (War Monk)

Kellam (General)

Tiki (Manakete)

Say'ri (Swordmaster)

Basilio (Warrior)

Flavia (Hero)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mark**

Morgan stared intently at the Grimleal tactician. There was no mistake. The moment she saw her, Morgan knew this person was the source of her strange feelings since the Shepherds' arrival in this world. However, she didn't want to bring her family into this affair. Knowing of Ricken's particular reputation when it came to stealth, she asked the boy to be her aide. He was hesitant at first, but he couldn't say no to the sheer amount of desperation in her pleas.

"You can take off that hood. There's really no need to hide your identity, is there?"

"...I suppose not," the girl replied as she pulled down here hood.

"No way..." Ricken muttered.

"I was right," said Morgan, "You really are..._me_..."

The alternate Morgan stared at her double expressionless. When she had arrived in the valley with her Risen army, she also experienced a strange gut feeling, but she never expected a situation like this.

"Why are you-...? Why am _I_...serving Grima?" Morgan asked.

"Because it's what Father desired," the alternate replied. "He's the greatest man I've ever known. I'll follow whatever path he chooses."

"That's crazy!" exclaimed Ricken. "Robin would never let Grima destroy the world!"

"Then you don't know him the way I do."

"And what kind of way is that?!"

"He simply realized that there was no greater power that would prevent the Fell Dragon's arrival. So he accepted the inevitable and allowed Master Grima to consume him. And now I'm His humble servant."

"Are you serious?! Do you really think Robin would want you slaughtering countless innocent people?! C'mon, Morgan! Back me up here!"

"Silence! I won't allow anyone to sway me from my path!"

"...It's not YOUR path!" Morgan exclaimed. "It's a path chosen for you by a fake god! Let me ask something... How much have you really done by following your own conscience? My guess is not much. You've only been committing these acts because 'Master Grima' told you to, am I right?"

She winced. "Sh-shut up! What do you know? You may be me, but you clearly haven't experienced my life yet!"

"I don't NEED to live your life to know that you're just a cowardly little girl who has deluded herself into thinking that her father would approve of becoming subservient to a power hungry tyrant!"

"Wh-what did you call me?!"

"...I originally came here hoping to learn more about my past... But now I realize that my amnesia is perhaps one of the greatest gifts the gods have given me!"

"Amnesia? Really? How can you judge ME when you don't even know who YOU are?"

"I don't need to know my past to know what's RIGHT!"

"Argh...!"

Alternate Morgan tossed aside Robin's book and drew out a Dark tome. Her double and Ricken both recognized the markings. It was the tome that only Grimleal members of the highest order could possess, Grima's Truth.

"Just...shut...UP!"

"Morgan!" Robin's voice shouted. "Stop this right now!"

Robin, Lissa, and Owain had managed to catch up with them, but now the three were being blocked by Alternate Morgan's aggressive wyvern.

"Stay out of this! You're not my real father anyway!"

Robin straightened himself and spoke with a calm tone. "Morgan. If you didn't consider me your real father, you would've struck me down without the slightest bit of hesitation back in that valley."

"You-... You're the one who distracted me! My retreat was purely tactical!"

"Now you're just making up excuses."

"S-Stop talking!"

Lissa stepped forward. "Morgan! Please don't do this! This isn't you!"

"Mother's right!" Owain added. "Where's the little sister I always played Justice Cabal with when we were kids?!"

"They're right there," Morgan said behind her. "You can make amends right now...or continue to blindly follow this so-called god of yours..."

"...Please..." Alternate Morgan said trembling. "All of you... Just leave this world before Master Grima forces me to kill you..."

"Do it right now," said Robin. "Earn more favor with your master. Even if he ordered it, would you still be able to murder your own family?"

"I-...! I don't-! ...Ugh..."

Alternate Morgan finally collapsed from the emotional stress. Her wyvern immediately interpreted it as a signal to attack. Owain quickly drew his magically-infused blades and shielded his parents from the swipes of its claws with electric currents. Once they were a safe distance away, the swordmaster stepped back and allowed Ricken to deal the finishing blow with a Rexcalibur.

"Whew," Ricken said relieved. "That was a close one..."

"You're lucky we got here just in time!" exclaimed Lissa. "What we you two thinking, running off like that?!"

"It's my fault, Mother," Morgan replied. "I realized who their tactician was, and I wanted to find out more about her. I'm the one who convinced Ricken to help me. I'm sorry..."

"Gods!" Owain exclaimed as he hugged his sister. "Don't you ever worry me like that ever again!"

"Sorry for making you guys come all the way out here," said Ricken. "So where are the others?"

"We'll talk about that later," Robin replied as he picked up his unconscious daughter. "Right now we need to bring this Morgan to a place where she can rest."

* * *

"Welcome back, Outrealm warriors."

The first two brigades of Shepherds had arrived back in Naga's chamber almost simultaneously. Everyone was relieved to see each other again and began exchanging stories of what they just experienced.

"Naga!" exclaimed Chrom. "What is the meaning of this? Why didn't Lucina come back with us?!"

"My power...did not expire for her?"

"Apparently! She's still trapped in that dark world!"

"Not just them, milord," said Frederick. "Robin and a few others in our group didn't return with us either."

"What?! Naga! What's happening?!"

The Divine Dragon took a moment to contemplate this turn of events. "This is...most strange. It appears another being has decided to intervene with destiny. The warriors you unintentionally left behind are now bound to that world."

"Can't you retrieve them somehow?"

"I cannot. The Fell Dragon's influence has grown too powerful."

"Gods! They're in danger just being there! Is there any hope for them?!"

"Fear not. Your daughter is safe, as well as your other companions. I am certain of it. But the only conceivable method of ever reuniting with them is if your third army succeeds. They went sent to a slightly further point in that world's history. Once that happens, I will be able to intervene in the world once again."

"Then can you at least tell us where they are?"

"I may not be able to further guide the people in that world, but I can still provide a vision of its current state."

Naga channeled some of her power into a glowing orb and allowed it to descend in front of the Shepherds. It soon expanded into an eye-like shape revealing the image of Lucina traveling with the children Chrom's group had rescued. The Shepherds could not heard what they were saying, but they were at least glad to know they were doing fine.

"Your princess has joined the children carrying Gules and Azure," said Naga, "though it appears she will soon depart with another for the Dragon's Table."

The image soon changed to Robin's group resting inside a log cabin. Everyone in the chamber was quick to notice the oddity.

"Another Morgan?" asked Chrom.

"Hey, wait a minute!" exclaimed Inigo. "She's wearing the same clothes as that Grimleal tactician!"

"Are you telling me Morgan's in league with the Grimleal?" asked Maribelle.

"That's crazy!" Cynthia rebuked. "Morgan was right there defending Ylisstol with us before we traveled back in time!"

"Warriors," Naga interrupted, "remember that this world is not your own. Though it shares many similarities, multiple events could have lead to different outcomes."

"Still..." said Nah. "What reasons could this Morgan have for joining the Fell Dragon?"

"It is much more complicated than you think...or perhaps 'different' would be a better word."

"Explain," said Chrom.

"Where to begin...? Let us start with the day she was born..."

* * *

"Ngh... F-Father...?"

Alternate Morgan awoke in a small bed with Robin sitting beside her. He and the others had taken her to an old traveler's cabin that Ricken and Morgan happened to pass by during their earlier pursuit. They all spent the night here waiting for the alternate Morgan to regain consciousness. By the time she did so, it was already getting close to the afternoon.

"Good, you're awake," Robin said smiling. "Here. Sit up."

The girl did what she was told, albeit rather hesitantly as her father helped her. She looked around the room and saw that it was only them.

"Where are the others?"

"I sent them outside. I didn't want you to faint again with all of them staring at you."

"...Thank you..."

"Here." He handed her a plate with some cooked meat on it. "It's a little cold since I made it, but..."

"No," she said with slight laughter, "it's perfect!"

"Heh. I'm just glad to see you're happy again. Although I don't see a need to get excited over my cooking. It's only average at best. Ha ha!"

"Stop kidding yourself, Father. Your cooking's the greatest!"

"Oh? Maybe I should. What about you? Ready to stop kidding yourself too?"

She stopped eating. "...I'm sorry, Father. The day you died and what happened afterward..."

"You were scared and confused. I understand that. You convinced yourself that Grima and I were one and the same, and the former took advantage of that."

"...You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Well...I can't help but be a little disappointed, but you're NOT a lost cause, Morgan. You still have time to turn things around. You're my daughter. I know you can do it."

"How? Master Gri- I mean... Grima's already here. How can we stop him?"

"The Fire Emblem and the Gemstones. That's why Naga sent us. We were tasked to rescue the children who managed to retrieve them."

"There were more people than the ones I faced yesterday?"

Robin nodded. "Right now, they're probably somewhere else in Plegia or back with Naga."

"Then that means... Oh no! We have to hurry to the Dragon's Table! Mark never saw you yet! He's probably on his way to warn Grima!"

"Wait... Sorry, who?"

"Mark? Your son? My brother?"

"I... Uh... Do you mean Owain?"

"You don't know him...? Oh, right. Your Morgan said she had amnesia... No, wait! Owain and I are with you! That means you already had kids!"

"Thanks for pointing out the apparently obvious, but it's a little more complicated than that. In my world, they traveled back in time to warn us about Grima's return. Lissa and I don't even have kids yet."

"Time travel? Oh, well that explains the age difference... But even so! What about Owain? Didn't he tell you about Mark?"

"He said he only had one sibling."

"Oh gods, this is so confusing..."

"Don't worry about it now. Continue what you were saying about Mark and the Dragon's Table."

"He was supposed to intercept and kill the people who stole Gules and Azure. But since Naga sent you, he probably failed and retreated. Assuming that's true, he'll return to the Dragon's Table to warn Grima about your arrival."

"What?! Will we be able to catch him in time?"

"If your men managed to kill all of his Risen, he should have no method of transportation. He'll have to walk on foot. But even if he does have some kind of mount, he still has to deal with your troops."

"My troops?"

"The Grimleal keep the Fire Emblem at the Dragon's Table. They present it during services to celebrate their triumph over Ylisse and Naga. If I'm anticipating the Divine Dragon's methods and Lucina's plan correctly, both your men and the children trying to steal the Fire Emblem will appear there."

"Alright. The others and I will head over there soon. What about you? I won't ask if your feelings will put you at risk."

"No, Father!" she said standing up. "You were right. I can still make a difference in this world! With you by my side, I know we can convince Mark to join our cause!"

"Heh. That's my girl."

Robin lead alternate Morgan outside where the others were waiting. They were sitting on logs gathered around an extinguished campfire and exchanging stories.

Lissa stood up once she heard the cabin's door open. "Morgan, is everything okay now?"

Alternate Morgan nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Mother."

"Thank the heavens!" exclaimed Owain. "The tainted blood of heroes has finally been purged of the foul evil that corrupted my sister's soul!"

"Ha ha! I really missed your improv, Owain."

"Nay! This triumphant moment has strummed a myriad of emotions! It's completely authen- I mean...glad you enjoyed it, Sis."

"And I'm sorry," she told her other self. "You were right to lecture me like. Who knows me better than me? Even an amnesiac me!"

"Maybe I was little harsh in what I said," Morgan admitted, "but as long as it convinced you, I'm good!"

"So where are we heading now?" asked Ricken.

"We're going to rejoin our fellow Shepherds in taking back the Fire Emblem!" Robin announced. "Prepare yourselves, everyone! Our next battle is going to be unpredictable!"

* * *

"Look! I can finally see the border up ahead!"

Alternate Cynthia and her friends were almost at the Ylissean border. Lucina was now among them too, having explain her origins and how she arrived in this world. The children were quick to welcome a friendly face after enduring countless hours of undead and religious fanatics trying to kill them. Kjelle was the most skeptical at first, but even she warmed up as their journey continued.

Lucina mainly shared stories of her journey into the past. She recounted how she met her parents, assisted in defeating Walhart the Conqueror, and more. It kept the other children interested and drew their attention away from how tired they were. But the princess' tone began to shift once she reached the events involving Validar and the fell dragon he worshiped.

"In the end, we weren't able to prevent Grima's revival... But we still have hope! Once we return to our world, we'll be able to send him back from whence he came and ensure a better future for the world!"

"Couldn't put it better myself, Sis!" exclaimed Cynthia.

"I agree," said Nah. "I wish you and your friends the best of luck. We'll be thinking about you every step of the way."

"And you as well," Lucina replied. "Unlike me, this world's Lucina still has a chance."

"W-Why did you originally fail in your world?" asked Noire.

"...One of the Gemstones was lost forever. I don't remember which group was the one to discover this, but it left us no choice. We had to use Naga's last ritual to travel back in time."

"T-Then...our world could still be doomed?"

"No! In fact, you have the greater hope! Naga, Father, Robin, your parents, and all the other Shepherds. Thanks to them, you've been granted a chance my friends and I could only dream of!"

"Well said~" Anna's voice said behind.

All of the children quickly turned around with their weapons drawn to find the happily clapping merchant a few meters away.

"Wow," said Kjelle lowering her lance, "I never thought I'd see another Anna again. It was like you all of you disappeared without a trace..."

"Yeah, a world like this isn't the ideal place for business so we probably high tailed it out of here."

"You're alive!" Lucina exclaimed while hugging her.

"Woah, woah, princess! Calm down! I didn't know you liked me THAT much."

"Hehe! Sorry... I just thought you died while chasing that Grimleal sorcerer."

"Ah... Guilt was eating you up, huh? Well that explains the hug then~"

"What happened back there? Did you catch him?"

"'Fraid not," she said disappointed. "Lost him in the forest so I came looking for you. I tried the chateau, but you weren't there. I also tried following your tracks in the dirt, but it was like you suddenly disappeared into thin air."

"Actually...you couldn't be more right. Father and the others were taken back with Naga's power. For some reason I stayed. Now I see I wasn't alone..."

"Ooooh, so we're stuck here? Oh well, don't worry! If Naga ain't coming back for us, I know another way back into the Outrealms~!"

"So...how long were you following us?" asked Nah. "I couldn't even hear you behind us."

"A while now. I didn't want to interrupt storytime and ruin the girl-bonding~!"

"Jeez... You merchants are sneaky..."

"So Lucina, you ready to go?"

"Go where?" the princess asked.

"To meet up with the others! Oh, did I forget to mention that? My _sources_ told me Robin and a few others are on their way to the Dragon's Table to join up with our third brigade, and I know a shortcut~! Are you in?"

"O-Of course, but...!"

"Go on, sis!" said Cynthia. "We can handle things from here!"

The rest of the children nodded with her.

"Thank you, everyone. I promise we will not let you down!"

* * *

"Oh, gods! Not this place again!"

The final group of Shepherds had appeared in an elevated part of the ruins just outside the Dragon's Table. Everyone kept close together to avoid being spotted by possibly wandering Grimleal priests, although hiding the Minervas proved to be a little difficult.

"I hated coming here the second time," said Severa, "but now a third time?!"

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Cordelia.

"In our future, Gerome, Laurent, and I barely made it out of here alive!"

"My word!" exclaimed Virion. "Are you telling us the children we need to assist are you three?"

"Unfortunately..." his son replied.

"It's the most probable theory," Laurent added. "I personally did not wish to acknowledge it myself, and I'm sure the others would agree. However, Naga's words and sincerity convinced me. And now that we're here, I believe I couldn't be more correct..."

"The air here certainly reeks of death and other dark powers," said Libra.

"Indeed," said Miriel, "but I would attribute those characteristics to the fact this location is a Grimleal sanctuary."

"Are you saying you doubt us, Mother?" asked Laurent.

"I am not. I was simply pointing out another possibility. Given the circumstances...I have neither reasons nor evidence to discredit your theorem."

"How many people do we have, anyway?" asked Basilio. "Someone needs to do headcount."

"You suggested it," Flavia replied. "Do it yourself, you lazy oaf."

"Don't worry," said the red-headed mercenary. "Gregor volunteers. Let's see... There is Virion, Miriel, Lon'qu, Cordelia, Libra, Cherche, Say'ri, Basilio, Flavia, Severa, Gerome, Laurent, and finally Voice Tiki!"

"Neither our tactician nor our captain is here," said Lon'qu. "We need to elect a temporary leader."

Severa grumbled in frustration. "Ugh! Why did Naga think it was a good idea to send us here without Chrom, Robin, OR Lucina?"

"Naga can work in mysterious ways," said Libra.

"Whatever. Besides, why do we even need to help our other selves? The same thing is just going to happen anyway."

"I agree," Laurent added. "Why interfere if the desired result will occur naturally?"

"It won't..." Gerome replied.

"What are you talking about?" Severa asked. "You were there too!"

"The situation is different now. Look over there."

The Shepherds peered over the stone wall in the direction Gerome indicated. In the courtyard leading to the temple's entrance was an entire army of Grimleal and Risen alike. Their backs were turned towards them, anticipating someone's arrival from the temple.

"What the hell?! Those guys were never there!"

"This is most dire," said Laurent. "Our alternate selves will eventually conduct a daring escape from that entrance."

"W-What about Minerva? Can't she fly us out?"

"It's possible," Gerome replied, "but I would surely have to leave either you or Laurent behind. Minerva's speed would be severely reduced by the weight of two extra people and their equipment. And even if we do decide to go with that method, that army surely has archers and wind mages among them. Then if Minerva somehow manages to outmaneuver them, they'll surely send bow-wielding horseman and other aerial units to intercept us..."

"Nice to know whose safety you prioritize..."

"Severa, the world is about to end. I have to make to make decisions that best fulfill our cause. Your strength and battle prowess would provide us more time to escape. If we chose Laurent, he would probably be overwhelmed and killed before we could leave the immediate area. Believe me. If there was a way we could all survive, I would've taken it without a second thought."

"Excellent perception, Gerome," said Say'ri. "I was going respond to Lon'qu's call for leadership, but perhaps you should lead us in a surprise attack?"

"N-No. I'm only an amateur... Besides...most of my strategic knowledge comes from...my father."

"Virion?" Flavia said skeptical. "You're telling me the Coward of Rosanne is actually BRILLIANT on the battlefield?"

"I wouldn't exactly say 'on the battlefield'," replied Cherche, "but his knowledge is something to behold. Aristocrats and scholars from all over Valm have challenged him to various strategic activities. Even if they cheated, Virion bested them all with ease. I'd even go as far to say that he's the main reason no Valmese country dared provoke our aggression...until Walhart, of course."

"If it boosts my reputation," said the fallen duke, "I believe I'm the only person to have beaten Robin in a game of chess."

"Whelp, I'm convinced," said Basilio. He raised his axe over his shoulder. "Everyone ready to go?"

They all nodded.

"My lady," said Say'ri, "I believe it would be best if you remain hidden. The Grimleal will stop at nothing to kill you if they saw you on the battlefield."

"No," the Voice replied, "I joined the Shepherds because I wanted to learn more about the world I wanted to save. I won't sit back in isolation any longer."

"But-! ...As you wish, my lady."

She smiled. "We're equals, Say'ri. You said it yourself, 'from this day hence'."

"Well," said Virion, "if everyone's ready, I believe it's time we employ our first tactic. They possess superior numbers, but when has that ever stopped us? Our main priority should be reaching the temple. That way we can rendezvous with the other children and escort them to safety."

"And how do you think we're supposed to do that?" asked Severa.

"We possess the element of surprise, the key to our victory. The Risen are mindless, aggressive beings unless commanded by an individual. They're weak, but their strength lies in numbers. Now look at the enemy, Grimleal and Risen alike. If we were to eliminate, say, half of the former, the Risen that had been under their control would turn on the others who would, in turn, use their own Risen to defend themselves. If successful, we'd effectively introduce a third party to the field that would reduce their forces by approximately fifty percent, perhaps even more if the gods are kind."

"An excellent foresight," said Miriel. "And what role shall we play?"

"In the ensuing chaos, we can easily slip past the enemy. We'll utilize the procedure for a pincer movement, but instead of attacking, we'll simply regroup at the staircase. Now I believe the people best suited for this attack are-"

"Hold on!" exclaimed Flavia. "Something's happening."

Down in the courtyard, the Risen were already beginning to turn on each other. Their former Grimleal masters were being struck down almost spontaneously. The surviving members were doing their best to control the riot, sacrificing and resubjugating the wild Risen.

"Gods, did someone fire an arrow?" Cordelia asked.

Everyone turned to their only archer besides Virion.

"It wasn't me!" Basilio insisted.

"You're the only other one here with a bow!" Flavia replied. "And it's obvious Virion didn't do it!"

"Now is not the time to argue!" exclaimed Say'ri. "Whether it was our own, the enemy, or some unseen force, we cannot waste this opportunity!"

"The lady is correct," said Virion. "We have to get moving!"

Cordelia and the wyvern riders took to the skies. They lead the initial charge before the women diverged into different groups. Gerome continued flying forward on the insistence of Virion who was riding right behind him. The boy argued that he was putting his father in danger, but the latter was relentless, stating a need to maintain watch over the battlefield.

The Grimleal were quick to spot the Shepherds approaching but were otherwise too preoccupied with their Risen problem. Although some tried attacking at the cost of their own lives. Most were now trying to make their way to the temple to regroup. Meanwhile, the Risen continued their rampage, attacking anything with a beating heart. Some perished while others were retamed, but it would not be long before they set their sights on the Shepherds.

As everyone came closer to reuniting, a sudden burst of lightning shot out from the temple's entrance. Unable to see it in time, Minerva was struck in her right wing, shocking both her and her riders. Though enduring intense pain, Virion tightly grasped his son's waist. Gerome did the same with Minerva's reigns as she spiraled downward to the northeast direction. They soon crash landed a few feet from the temple's wall.

"Ugh... G-Gerome...! Minerva!"

"D-Don't worry about us, Father! You were wearing less armor!"

"I don't care about that. The fact you're alive is all that matters..."

"Virion!" exclaimed Cherche as her group came closer. "Are you all right? Gerome. Minerva. What about you?"

"Ignore us, Mother! Father needs more attention!"

"Stand aside," said Libra. The monk knelt beside the duke and began examining his injuries. His Physic staff alleviated most of the pain, but Virion was still breathing heavily by the time he could stand up. "You'll live, but I can't guarantee you'll survive another blast like that."

"You should retreat, Father! Gods! I knew I shouldn't have-!"

"Settle down," Virion replied, "my role today is not to fight. Now let us continue before more Risen catch up with us!"

Gerome remained silent as he watched Virion hurry towards the staircase where the other group was waiting. He soon mounted Minerva once Laurent had finished healing some of her wounds.

"Your father sure knows how to hide his feelings," Cherche said beside him. "That must be another thing you got from him."

"..."

"I hope you realize he's pushing himself for you...in more ways than one."

"...Explain."

"He may be a brilliant strategist, but his overall style is impractical for the real world. Right now, he's trying his best to emulate Robin's thinking. He sees the potential in you and doesn't want it to go to waste."

"...He still feels guilty over abandoning Rosanne, isn't he?"

"He laments about it from time to time, yes."

"...That shouldn't excuse him from not being himself."

"My thoughts exactly!"

"So why didn't you tell him?"

"I believed it would be better if he heard it from his own flesh and blood."

"...Hmph..."

* * *

"Gerome! Laurent! Get out of the way!"

The alternate Severa and her friends were making a dash towards the Dragon Table's exit. They had managed to steal the Fire Emblem at the cost of being discovered by the Grimleal. Everyone was doing well fending for himself until a specific sorcerer showed up. He managed to disarm Severa before forcing all of them into retreat. The children had reached the entrance hall when their pursuer finally caught up with them. Mark, now with his hood down, was angrily firing charges from a Thoron tome.

"You won't get away! Our forces are waiting just outside to SLAUGHTER you!"

"Look, kid!" said Severa. "You not scaring us no matter what you say!"

"Argh! I've suffered enough humiliation! Just die already!" Mark fired another charge but this time at the pillar just ahead of the children, toppling it over and blocking their escape. "I've been having a bad day. Hand over the Fire Emblem, and I _might_ spare your lives."

"We all know that's a lie!"

"It's three against one," said Laurent. "The numbers place the odds in our favor."

"Pfft! Like numbers matter! I took on ten people at the same time yesterday and still lived!"

"...You're lying," Gerome replied.

"How would you know? I was sent to murder your friends, and now I get to enjoy murdering you..."

"But he's right~" Anna whispered behind him. "You're exaggerating things!"

"Oh, gods, no...! Not this time!" Mark fired a charge behind him only to find nobody there. Before he could turn around, someone seized his arms and took his tome away. "Urgh! Let go of me!"

"Not a chance~" Anna replied. "Ha! I STILL can't believe that trick worked on you! Course, you did realize it was me again. Maybe next time, kid~"

"Stop making fun of me! Do you know who I am? I'm one of Master Grima's most trusted servants!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that. Hey, Lucina! Heads up!"

The princess revealed herself from behind a pillar and caught the flying tome. With a relieved smile, she met with her friends.

"Lucina?!" exclaimed Severa. "Why are you here?! HOW did you get here?!"

"This is highly improbable," said Laurent, "but my instincts tell me you are Lucina..."

"Calculating as ever, Laurent," Lucina replied. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to leave to leave this place before reinforcements show up."

Lucina and her friends hurried around the fallen pillar and continued their march towards the exit. Once they were close to the doorway, Anna released Mark and kicked him away.

"Thanks for your time, kid~ Maybe next time I can finally sell you something at a discount!"

The boy made a futile attempt to grab the merchant's foot, but she was already a considerable distance away. Mark struggled to feet as he watched his enemies get further away. He could still catch them, but what use would that be if he had no weapon? Cursing under his breath, he turned and headed towards the grand staircase.

* * *

"Woah! Where did all of these guys come from?"

Alternate Severa stood baffled at what she saw, a Risen and Grimleal army almost completely decimated and lying on the battlefield. The Shepherds were at the base of the staircase, holding their position against the advancing survivors.

"Whew! We made it just in time!"

"Lucina," said Laurent, "where did you acquire these soldiers?"

"Heh. I think some of them can answer that for you."

As Lucina finished her sentence, a pegasus knight landed in front of the group. The red-headed rider quickly dismounted her mare and immediately hugged her daughter without warning.

"Severa? At last I've found you!"

"M-Mother? What are you doing here?"

"I was so worried I wouldn't make it in time."

"Hey! You don't have to squeeze that tight, you know!"

"I am so proud of you for protecting your friends. And here I thought we were so different... But you protected them just like any pegasus knight would."

"Why does everything I do have to be framed in terms of you? Why are you even here? I thought you were dead."

"I am so sorry, Severa. But your mother and I are two different people. I come from another world."

"What? You're not my mother?"

"No. By Naga's power, I have been sent here to help for as long as I can."

"If you're not my mother, then get your hands off me."

"Ah... Of course." She let go. "Forgive me."

"No matter what world you come from, you never change. Everything is always about you—about how you feel, about what you can do. You think that because I'm your daughter, I'll turn out exactly like you. Not once have you ever stopped to ask ME how I feel."

"What?"

"Y-you made me so angry..." Tears ran down her face. "I h-hated you! Waaaaaah!"

"Oh! Baby, don't cry... Come here..." Cordelia embraced her daughter once again.

"Don't tell me what to do! Ahh..."

"I don't even know where to begin. I am so sorry for all that I put you through."

"...F-fine. I accept your apology. Now let go of me."

"Better now?"

"Of course I'm better... Your nose is running. I guess sometimes we do feel the same. ...I missed you."

"...I missed you too!"

"All right, PLEASE stop hugging me!" She forcibly removed her mother's hands. "This is a battlefield!"

"Yes, it is. Well, are you ready to finish this fight?"

"Only if you're ready to get blown away by how strong I've become."

"Heh, let's see what my little girl can do."

Her confidence regained, Severa excitedly joined her mother and reentered the fray.

"...Should we follow her?" asked Gerome.

"Perhaps," said Laurent. "It would certainly accelerate our departure."

The wyvern rider readied his lance and swooped down below.

"Another world..." He turned towards Lucina. "I must assume you hail from the same location?"

The princess nodded. "Yes, although I would have thought you, of all people, would dismiss it as fiction."

He smirked. "Living in a desolate world like this has taught me to believe many things I did not think were possible..."

* * *

"Huh?! No... Daddy?!"

While slashing some Risen, Alternate Severa had accidentally backed into Lon'qu. She had almost struck him down, but her attack was blocked by her father's faster reflexes.

"I'm not sure whether or not you can call me that. But yes, in this world, Lon'qu was your father... Hold on." He turned towards the others. "Hey! We need some time over here!"

"Got you covered!" exclaimed Basilio.

"Moving on... When I heard your world was in danger, I came here to alter your destiny."

"Okay. So you're another version of my father."

"Hmm... You don't seem very surprised."

"Are you kidding? My heart is racing. I'm so confused. But you always told me to stay calm on the battlefield. I'm taking your advice."

He smiled. "Smart girl."

"I know, right? At first, I thought there was no way I could keep my cool. But eventually all the death and tragedy just sort of...sinks in." She pointed at the temple behind her. "Like that crazy boy back there? I wasn't s-scared of him... And you think seeing my dead f-father is enough to sh-shake me? Ahh..."

"Severa!" Though having overcome his gynophobia, Lon'qu was still a little uncomfortable with Severa falling into his arms. "Easy..."

"I'm fine! I'm c-calm! You're not going to make me c-cry... Ahh..."

"It's all right, Severa. You don't need to put on a show for me. If you need to cry...cry."

"But I... But I... Waaaaaaaaah! Daddy, I missed you so much! I'm s-so glad to see you!"

"I'm sorry my poor advice caused you to hold so much in. But you don't have to do it anymore. Staying calm on the battlefield means nothing if you're forcing it. Sometimes you need to let everything out before you can really collect yourself. Your father here never wanted you to suffer. I know he didn't."

She couldn't respond.

"Listen, Severa. I can't stay here for much longer. But I'll keep you safe as long as I can. I will see you through this! Let me be your father while I'm here."

"I would love that, Daddy. Thank you... But you'd better stay safe. I mean it."

* * *

"Gerome? Pardon me, but are you the Gerome of this world?"

Cherche thought she had noticed an extra wyvern flying around. She initially assumed it was Gerome until she remembered she just saw him fighting Risen in the other direction. She spend a few minutes trying to track it down only to end up accidentally pestering her real son twice. Fortunately her third time was the correct choice.

"Wha—? But how—? I mean—"

"'Hello, Mother' would do. It's so good to see you—especially in one piece!"

"N-no... Stay back!"

"What has gotten into you?"

The alternate Gerome's wyvern cried out. "W-what is it, Minerva? Why are you so happy?"

"Thank you, Minerva. She says she's glad to see me, whether I am the Cherche she knew or not."

"You understand her? Then...you must be my mother. You must..."

"To me, you are a son, Gerome. But I come from another world. So no, I am not the same woman as your mother."

"So you ARE an impostor. I knew it. In that case, leave us...before..." His mask did little to hide his tears.

"Do not cry, Gerome... If I am the impostor you say, then those tears are wasted on me."

"...Wh-what tears?"

"Such a strong boy. Here..." She reached out and removed his mask.

"Ah!"

"Such a heavy mask you wear... And so much sorrow and pain it was made to hide... I am so sorry I left you. Your mother should have stayed with you till the end. But you see? That is how I know how strong you are. You never gave up."

"..."

"Now that your struggles near their end, I am here to struggle with you. You needn't accept me as your mother. But all the same, I swear to defend you and Minerva both. Where this world's Cherche failed, I intend to succeed."

"...You'll fight by my side? But why trouble yourself with a stranger's problems?"

"You are no stranger. You are my son—in any world. Taking care of you is my greatest joy!"

"Thank you, Mother. I am glad I got to see you one last time."

"Here," she said holding out his mask. "You probably want this back."

"And, Mother?"

"You do not have to say it. I already know, Gerome. And I love you too."

* * *

"M-Mother?!"

Alternate Laurent had happened to encounter Miriel in the aftermath of their spells' destructive convergence on the same Risen soldier.

"My dearest son. Seeing you unharmed fills me with joyous sensations."

"Mother! Oh, Mother! I can't believe I have finally found you! After your disappearance, I scoured the battlefields but never located your body. I always believed you were alive!"

"Oh... Yes, about that..."

"Perhaps there really is such a thing as miracles!"

"Erm... Well. Laurent, you may wish to gird yourself for what I am about to tell you. I should have told you from the outset, but...I am not your mother. I am not even from your world."

"Egads, Mother. If you've taken up humorous banter, your sense of it is appalling."

"I am not joking. I come from another world entirely. An 'Outrealm'. So while I am your mother, I am not YOUR mother, if you follow. It's fascinating. Tragic...but fascinating."

"Take that back. My mother would never speak such baseless nonsense!"

"Indeed she would not. I suppose I would harbor my own suspicions if I did not know better. But I do, ergo my nonsense is not baseless, ergo it is not nonsense."

"Then my real mother is... She's really gone."

"I'm sorry. I do regret the brief dose of elation I seem to have misadministered. I hope I have not crushed all your hopes under the weight of this latest one."

"...No. Perhaps it is best I let my mother go. Dreaming she lives on is just that—a dream. A useless fallacy. She would want me to move on. Thank you for waking me up. You know, this does still feel like a reunion, in a roundabout way."

"Thank you, Laurent. Against better reasoning, I feel much the same. Now, allow me to join my talents with yours on your real mother's behalf. She would want you to be safe during your most momentous of battles."

"Thank you, Mother. I have always longed to fight by your side. How strange that a crossing between worlds helped realize that wish."

"It is most curious indeed."

"I would very much like to study these other worlds—'Outrealms', you called them? Once I have put Grima's terror to an end, I shall set to work."

"Only my son could think about research amidst a crisis like this. And how I admire you for it! A thirst for knowledge proves how alive we truly are."

"Then may my thirst never be slaked."

* * *

"Gerome? Where are you, lad?"

Virion had learned about the alternate Gerome's arrival from his counterpart. It was difficult to locate him on the account of his fatigue and how he allowed the Shepherds to scatter now that the battle was greatly in their favor.

"You'd think he would have the grace to show himself and allay his father's fears. Hm? What's that coming this way? A bird? A lance?" He then gasped as he heard its cry. "A wy-wy-wy—!" The duke was knocked to the ground like a dog excited to see its owner. "Ow! Minerva?!"

"Father?! What insanity is this?"

"Gerome! Y-you are alive!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I would love nothing more than to elaborate, but kindly... Ow! Kindly bid Minerva to release me! I cannot talk while she is b-biting my face!"

"Down, Minerva."

He was trying to wipe the sand off clothes. "Whew. My thanks, boy. I must say, it relieves me to see my fears were groundless."

"Forget your fears, man, and explain how it is you stand before me."

"Such cheek! I am your father, you know... Very well. The reason I stand before you now is...I hail from another world. Wisely, I chose to come to your aid and secure my place in this world's sagas. After all, your world's Virion died before he could truly leave his mark."

"Another world? Hmph. Hard to believe, but not out of the realm of possibility, given what I've seen...

"I sense no affection in your words. Did your father in this world mistreat you in some way?"

"In the worst way."

"What?!"

"That dastard was everything to me." Gerome tightened the hold on his lance. "If he wasn't teaching me the ways of war, he was drilling me on courtly behavior. He made me who I am, and I loved him... And then he died. He hurt me in the worst way imaginable!"

"..."

"He and Mother and Minerva left after swearing they would return. They swore it! But only Minerva came home, covered in wounds... My father was the most wretched liar I have ever known."

"No wonder you greeted me so callously. Forgive me, Gerome. Even the great Virion cannot predict his own demise. Your father had every intention of keeping his promise, I know it. Unfortunately, he and destiny did not see eye to eye. In his final moments, I am quite certain he was thinking only of his promise to you."

"..."

"And while it may be too late, I am here to uphold that promise on his behalf." He reached out to him. "Fight with me, Gerome. Let me help you win a happy future for yourself and Minerva. I am a younger man than your father. I think you will find my odds are better."

He stared at Virion for a few seconds before taking his hand. "...All right, Father. Thank you. I'm sorry I called you a dastard and a liar. I can be poor at expressing what I truly feel sometimes..."

"Now, now. You've no need to apologize."

"I don't?"

"Not now, anyway. Let us win the day first—then you can wax sentimental. Promise you will share your true feelings with me after this battle. And in turn, I promise to survive the battle and return. Only this time... I WILL keep my promise."

"Father... All right, I promise."

* * *

"Father? I-is that you?"

After Alternate Laurent joined the battle, Gregor was quick to realize there were two of him. The mercenary had put aside his sword and ran over to meet the one who appeared more worn out.

"Greetings, Laurent! Gregor has come from other world to save the day."

"So you're not my father..."

"Why so disappointed? Any Gregor is still your father, yes...? This is part where you say yes."

"Is your world at peace?"

"No, Gregor is fighting war at home as well. Quite nasty one, actually... Perhaps not yet this nasty, though."

"Then you needn't stay here," Laurent said walking away. "Go home."

"Now hold the horses," Gregor said seizing his son's hat. The mercenary held it just above his son's reach whenever he tried to swipe it back. "Gregor did not come this far for nothing!"

"My world will be fine. I promise to protect it at all costs. Now you need to go and do the same."

"You know, Laurent... You are one very lousy liar."

"Huh?"

"You are trying to chase Gregor off because you think he will be killed. This is basic gist of it, yes?"

"..."

Gregor beat his chest. "Well, you can rest easily. Gregor is plenty strong enough to take care of BOTH worlds, no problem. And so is Gregor's son."

"Father..."

"What? You not believe ramblings of dead man?"

"I know you're not dead. And I do believe that you're my father. But why are you doing this? Don't you have people you care about who need you back in your own world?"

"Gregor's son is most important person in any world!" He put his son's hat back on although rather clumsily. "Now stop with griping and get your heinie moving. Gregor wants to see some spells fly. Go heal your friends or something."

"All right, Father... Thank you!"

* * *

"My word. These last few Risen are tenacious!"

The Shepherds were on the verging winning the battle. All of the Grimleal had been slain or scared into retreating. The only obstacle was the special group of Risen that the Shepherds had faced in their own world, the Deadlords. Fighting them now with fewer numbers and exhausted troops proved to be more difficult than before. Virion had tried multiple tactics, but he only succeeded in eliminating four of them.

"Is there still the possibility of escape?" asked Lucina.

"Multiple. All involve sacrificing one or more of our friends..."

"Gods! We'll lose the longer we stay here!"

"Perhaps a retreat is in order? The temple's enclosed spaces could provide an advantage for us."

"No! That Grimleal sorceror could easily set a trap for us..."

"Then what do you suggest, my lady?"

"I...I don't know! Gods, what would Robin do in this situation?"

"Why don't you ask him?" a familiar voice said in her ear.

Lucina was overjoyed to see the Shepherds tactician behind her. Looking around, she saw additional faces as well. Owain and Morgan were supporting the alternate children in their escape, Ricken and Lissa were healing the injured, and...another Morgan was standing behind Robin?

"Morgan? Wait, which one's the real...?"

"The Morgan behind me belongs to this world. Don't worry. Everything will make sense soon." He looked at the Shepherds substitute tactician. "Virion. I'm impressed how you managed to keep everyone alive."

"I did it with your very best interests," the duke replied.

"Heh. Well you can finally rest. Our Morgan will take over for now."

He sighed. "Much appreciated, but what of you?"

"This Morgan and I have business in the Dragon's Table."

"Robin, wait!" exclaimed Lucina. "Please let me accompany you! There's a powerful Grimleal sorcerer in there!"

"Sorcerer?" Alternate Morgan repeated. "Oh no. Mark's already here... We have to stop him before he reaches the altar or else Grima will make his way here!"

"Lucina," said Robin, "when was the last time you saw him?"

"Quite a while ago... But he was injured. It would take a long time for him to actually climb all those stairs."

"Then we have no time to lose! Let's move!"

* * *

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff* ... Damn them...!"

Mark could barely stand by the time he reached the central chamber. He had to pause numerous times just to regain his breath on the spiral staircase and maneuver past the dead Grimleal. His body was screaming for a rest, but he didn't listen. He just needed to reach that altar and contact his master. He wouldn't even care if his heart expired afterward.

"The mission to kill my fr-...associates failed because of that damned dragon's meddling. They escaped with Gules and Azure and I end up humiliated by one of those pesky merchants. I can only assume Morgan was met with a similar situation... I wonder where she is...? Perhaps they actually killed her... Don't worry, Sister! Master Grima will avenge your death!"

The boy was only halfway there, each step growing more difficult. He thought talking to himself was making him feel like he was losing his sanity, but it took his mind away from the excruciating pain.

"Then I come back only to find our clergy slaughtered and the Fire Emblem in the hands of the princess' lackeys. They were formidable, I'll admit to that, but they would've succumbed to my might if it weren't for that damned merchant again! I swear...when Ylisstol falls, she will be one of the first people executed! ...How could I let her outwit me like that?! And what the hell was the point of giving me this journal? ...Probably just a log of all the stupid people she scammed out of their money..."

Mark opened the journal to the first page and began reading aloud.

_April 19_

_My name is Robin. I'm afraid that's all I know aside from a few bits and pieces. I don't even know my own age, but I'm guessing it's in the late teens or early twenties. Oddly enough, I still remember my birthday, February 4._

_I guess I should start from the beginning. I woke up in the middle of an empty field to the sounds of voices in my ear. I first saw the faces of a blue-haired man and a blonde-haired girl. I swear I never met them, but I somehow knew the man's name was Chrom. Yet at that time, I didn't even know my own name. There was also another man with them, a knight. He was obviously very suspicious of me despite my very sincere claims. They eventually decided to take me to the nearest town. Along the way I learned more about where I was. We were in the Halidom of Ylisse ruled by the exalt, Emmeryn. Chrom also properly introduced me to his companions, his little sister, Lissa, and his knight, Frederick the Wary. They were all members of the Shepherds, a little strange if they tend sheep in full armor. After that I finally remembered my name._

_Before we could talk further, Lissa alerted us about the town. It was being ravaged and set ablaze by marauding bandits. Chrom and his companions soon left to help the citizens. I couldn't help but follow them. I also realized I carried a sword and tome with me so I joined their fight as well._

_During the battle, I realized I could "see" things: the enemy's strength, their weaponry, the flow of battle, and more. Apparently, I've studied this somewhere. Eventually, it was my abilities that secured us victory. I earned Chrom's trust and he offered me a position as their tactician. I was honored to accept._

_In the aftermath, Chrom told me about the bandits' origins. They hailed from their western neighbor, Plegia. Bands of their warriors are sent trying to provoke a war. Unfortunately, many innocent lives are also brought into this conflict. On a more positive note, a villager approached us and offered to let us stay the night and throw a feast, but Frederick humbly declined because we needed to head for the capital, Ylisstol._

_Before we left town, Chrom purchased me this journal. Since I barely had memories of my own, he thought writing them down would help me remember things. It hasn't really worked for me so far, but I still think I should continue chronicling my life in case my amnesia ever worsens._

_Right now, Lissa and I are waiting for Chrom and Frederick to return with dinner. I would honestly eat anything right now. I'm starving..._

"This is...Father's journal..."

Mark was already standing in front of the altar, but he couldn't bring himself to stop reading. He was too captivated with learning more about his late father's life. He skimmed through the entries, only pausing to read the ones that caught his interest.

_February 4_

(There was another entry here, but it was mostly illegible. It appeared Robin had wanted to erase its existence, but he couldn't truly do so without ripping out the entire page. Mark tried guessing what his father had written, but it was useless. However, he did notice one word that was left untouched, "Validar")

_Today we learned the true identity of Marth. He, or rather "She", is Chrom's daughter Lucina from the future. It sounds crazy to believe, but she bears the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye exactly like her infant self, and she possessed Falchion despite it being the only blade of its kind. Sumia had her doubts, and I don't blame her, but the evidence was convincing enough._

_Lucina told us that she came back in time to warn us about the resurrection of the fell dragon, Grima. His return would bring about the terrible future resulting in the deaths of Chrom and everyone in the Shepherds. Lucina apparently made the journey with others too, but they became separated. Nevertheless, if they're out there, we'll find them._

"Time travel? Father never told me about that..."

_May 23_

_We defeated Validar today. My plan was a success, but...Grima was still resurrected due to the intervention of my...future self. He followed Lucina and her friends to ensure his future. It's because of him that I lost my memory! He's been manipulating everything since the day I woke up in that field!_

_At the altar, he claimed that I was supposed to choose godhood and accept being his sacrifice over my friends. I refuse to believe that! I trust Chrom. Everyone in the Shepherds believe in him. Plus we still have hope! Before the temple's destruction, I managed to steal back the Fire Emblem. With it, we'll be able to perform the Awakening and finally put a stop to Grima!_

_Our company's currently making its way to Mount Prism, the site where the first exalt paid tribute to Naga._

"Wait...what? Father...is refusing Master Grima's will...?"

_May __

_I'm not sure when I should date this entry since I want to talk about what's occurred since we arrived at Mount Prism. I've had a lot on my mind since then._

_After performing the Awakening and enhancing Chrom's Falchion, Naga informed us of a possible way to truly slay Grima, his own power. In other words, he has to kill himself. I recall my future self mentioning that Grima and I are one. Theoretically, if I were to deal the finishing blow, Grima will perish...at the cost of my own life. Naga just recently confirmed this. Obviously Chrom was vehemently against this method. I understand his concerns, but I believe this is the only way to ensure a peaceful future for Ylisse and the entire world. I've already made up my mind. I have to do this._

_I'm sorry, Chrom. I hope you can forgive me for going behind your back as well as the rest of the Shepherds'. I've noticed you and others have become more suspicious of me as our final battle with Grima draws closer. It probably won't be long before one of our more "concerned" friends decides to snoop around for this journal. That's why I'm entrusting Anna with this journal. Until the day has past, I've told her to not give this book to anyone._

_Once again, I'm sorry. And when I'm gone, let Lissa and my children know that I love them._

"Father... No, this can't be Father! The events don't add up!"

"Mark! Stop!"

The boy dropped the book upon hearing Robin's voice. He turned around to find his father, sister, and the princess standing a few feet away from him.

"M-Master Grima! Morgan! Lu-...! Wait...why is Lucina with you?"

"Mark, you don't have to do this!" exclaimed Robin. "Your Father wouldn't want it!"

"Y-Your not Master Grima..."

"No," said Morgan. "He's our father from another world. I hoped you meeting him would convince you to stop this foolish act."

"W-What do I care?! My loyalty lies with Master Grima now!"

"I don't understand much of what's going on," said Lucina, "but I do know that what you're doing is causing nothing but misery and suffering for countless innocent lives! What kind of father would condone that behavior?!"

"This has NOTHING to do with my father!"

"Mark," said Morgan, "please listen to us. You still believe Father is speaking with us through Grima, aren't you?"

"Of course! ...No, I mean..."

"I thought that too... But he's gone now. You have to accept that. Grima's only been manipulating our hearts since he possessed Father."

"Please, Mark," Robin said holding his hand out. "Your father may be gone, but I'm right here and love you just the same. You still have a chance..."

"...No, I don't have a chance..."

Mark drew back trying to hide his tears. He pulled back his left sleeve and held up his hand so the dorsum was clearly visible. He bore the Mark of Grima, the same brand Robin possessed.

Robin winced. "Gods, no..."

"I also have the Heart of Grima. It's...his contingency plan. Even if this world's Lucina acquires the Fire Emblem and the Gemstones and slays him, Grima will just latch onto me..."

"You only joined the Grimleal because you didn't want to suffer the same fate I did..."

"...Yes. I only convinced Morgan to join me in order to protect her. As long as I served Grima, she would be spared of being a sacrifice. I tried talking to Owain as well, but he fiercely remained loyal to Mother..."

Lucina struggled to find words. "That's... I want to say 'kind' or 'noble', but the disastrous consequences far outweigh the good intentions... But you do realize Grima would break his promise whenever it would be beneficial for him, right?"

"That didn't matter... I just wanted to keep my family safe, even if I had to become a cold-blooded murderer."

"You don't have to," said Robin. "Come with us. We'll find a way to save you AND destroy Grima."

He wiped his tears away. "You always were optimistic... But there is no way."

"Mark!"

"Stop convincing yourself, Father! I know I'm a hypocrite when I say that, but you know I'm right! Not even Naga, if she ever forgave me, could save me from my fate!"

"Anything can change, Mark, even fate. A good friend taught me that."

"Chrom. I know... So why don't you adhere to his advice? Change my fate!"

"What do you mean?"

The boy raised his arms to his sides. "Do it!"

"What?! Gods, Mark! You can't ask me to kill my own son!"

"My fate is to eventually become one with Grima. Change it so my life grants the world a better future!"

"No! I won't do it!"

"Then allow me..." Lucina said monotone.

The princess drew Falchion and slowly approached the boy. Robin desperately tried to stop her but was quickly held back by Morgan.

"Lucina! No! Stop!"

"Father!" exclaimed Morgan. She could barely hold onto her struggling father. "You know neither of us would be able to do it!"

"Of course I do! But I won't let my son die like this! There has to be another way!"

"Father!"

Lucina now stood in front of Mark with a sorrowful expression. She had wanted to do this quickly, but now her emotions were making her hesitate. The princess was trying to justify Mark's death, and her personal feelings told her she had no right to be involved in this affair.

"Please do what I was too scared to do myself..." he said quietly.

"Huh?"

He smiled. "Thank you..."

Not wanting to shatter his trust or change his feelings now, Lucina closed her eyes and immediately thrust Falchion into his chest. Nothing could be heard except Robin crying his son's name in agony as it echoed throughout the chamber. The deed finished, Lucina pulled back her sword and let Mark fall on his back. By this time, Robin finally escaped the grasp of a heavily sobbing Morgan.

"Mark!" Robin exclaimed as he held his son's head ever so lightly.

"Father..." He was still alive, but barely able to speak. "Please don't be mad with me..."

"You...! I...! This isn't fair!"

Mark occasionally paused in his speech to cough blood. "Even if... there was a way to save me...there wouldn't be enough time..."

The sorrowful Robin held his son tightly against his chest. "Goodbye, son... I love you..."

"Farewell, Mark," Morgan said holding his hand. "May the gods watch over you and grant you forgiveness..."

"Thank you..." the boy replied. "I love you both... And Mother and Owain too... And Lucina...?"

The princess knelt beside him. "Yes?"

"I know you're not the Lucina of this world, but...when this is all over...do you think she'll forgive me..."

She put on her best smile. "She already has."

"Heh... Ha ha...!"

His body went cold and limb, only causing Robin to hug him even more. After a while, he finally let go and laid his son to rest. However, Robin couldn't help but feel a little happy when he noticed Mark had passed on with a smile on his face.

"You should rejoin your friends and head to Ylisstol," Morgan said as she picked up Mark's body. "I'll be sure to give my brother a proper Ylissean burial..."

"Are you sure?" asked Lucina. "What if the Grimleal return looking for you?"

"As far as they know, I'm still on their side. I can simply pass this off as act of aggression by Ylissean soldiers."

"I assume this may be the last time we meet," said Robin.

"Evidently. It appears your time in this world has finally expired."

Robin and Lucina were confused at first by Morgan's words until they noticed their bodies were finally glowing like the other Shepherds. They could feel Naga's power breaking their shackles to this world.

"Goodbye, Morgan," they said together.

"Goodbye," she replied smiling.

Lucina turned to face Robin though she was unable to look him in the eye. She feared he hated her now, holding her with contempt after acting without his permission.

"Robin...did I go too far?"

"Hm?"

"This is just like before...when I tried to kill you to avert my future."

"I suppose."

"But that time my father was there to stop me... If he were here he'd do the same, wouldn't he?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lucina. What's done is done. Don't dwell in the past. Look towards the future."

"I understand that, but-!"

"Know that Chrom and I hold no ill will towards you. You did what was you thought was right. I respect you for that. My emotions held me back, and you had the courage to do what I couldn't." He smiled. "So no need to apologize, alright?"

"...Thank you, Robin."

Morgan watched the two outsiders disappear in a flash of light. Once they were gone, she looked down at her brother's body as she began walking towards the exit.

"Hey, Mark. Remember how much you loved that lullaby our parents used to sing because we couldn't fall asleep? I know it's been years and I'm not the best singer, but I think it speaks for all of us..."

_Hmm Hm hm hm~ Hmm hmm~ Hmm Hm hm hm~ Hmm Hmmm hmm~ ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - End**

_"We've lost a lot of soldiers... Every day gets a little worse for us, while the Risen grow only stronger. Are we simply postponing our demise? The castle defenses are weakening... Please, my friends, I need you here. Find the stones..."_

_"Does something ail you, Lucina? You look troubled."_

_"Lady Tiki? I am sorry—I was lost in thought. What are you doing here? I thought you had taken refuge on Mount Prism."_

_"The mount fell to Risen less than a week ago."_

_"What?! But it was heavily defended!"_

_"Yes, and for that I thank you. Had you not dispatched some of your finest soldiers... I and the Ylisseans in my company might have never made it this far. Not that we did not suffer our share of casualties..."_

_"I'm so sorry... I thought for certain Mount Prism, at least, would keep you safe..."_

_"...Lucina, where are the other children—the ones who were fighting with you?"_

_"...Plegia."_

_"What?! But there's no place more dangerous. Why would you—? ...Wait. You're going to perform the Awakening?"_

_"Yes. To defeat the fell dragon, we must return the five Gemstones to the Fire Emblem. But both Emblem and Gemstones have fallen into Plegia's hands. ...So I sent the others to find them."_

_"I can see it grieves you that you could not join them. But you were wise to remain in Ylisse. Only one of exalted blood can perform the Awakening. If any harm befell you, their efforts would be for naught. You belong someplace safe...or at least someplace less perilous, if safe is too strong a word."_

_"I know, but it has been too long. What if the Risen have already gotten them? I must be prepared for the worst."_

_"Lucina... They will make it back. Of course they will. I heard the Plegians keep the Gemstones and Emblem in separate, secret places. Your friends will need time to complete their mission. And you need to have faith."_

_"I know... All right, milady. I shall try to banish these ill thoughts."_

_"Good. That's the strong Lucina I know. I can help you defend Ylisse until the others return with— Ah! Lucina, look out! ...Nnrgh!"_

_"Lady Tiki!"_

_"It's you... How did you...get inside Ylisstol...? Lucina...run... As fast as you...ahhh..."_

_"Lady Tiki? Oh no, please... LADY TIKI!"_

_"..."_

_"Damn you! You'll pay for harming Lady Tiki—Huh?! He vanished!"_

_"Lucina..."_

_"Ah! Lady Tiki! Stay still... Why did you have to do that? The blow was meant for me... I'll go find a cleric. Just promise me you'll hold on..."_

_"It's all right, Lucina. I'm...finished... You only have a few staves and vulneraries left... Don't waste them on me... Other people will need them more..."_

_"Don't talk like that!"_

_"Heh... So this is what it's like. I've watched all my friends leave me one by one... But this is the first time I've had to leave someone else behind... I just wish...I could have chosen the time myself..."_

_"Stop it... Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! You can't die, Lady Tiki. Not you! I've already lost Mother and Father... You're all I have. And without the divine dragon's Voice, what will keep Ylisse fighting? You're our last hope. Please don't go. Please don't leave us now..."_

_"You're wrong, Lucina. Ylisse still has its last hope. It has you and the other children... Once they return with the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem...perform the Awakening...and bring light to this darkened world..."_

_"I will. I promise, but...but...where are they?! I cannot help but fear the worst. They might never return! I may never see any of them again! Their promises to return are empty...just like my father's turned out to be..."_

_"You must have faith, Lucina... They deserve that much... I can see them now...fighting...to bring the Gemstones here... I believe...mankind...has hope..."_

_"Lady Tiki?"_

_"You must...fight destiny...and...the future... Bring us...the true peace...that...the Hero...King...strived...for..."_

_"Lady Tiki? Oh, gods, no! Lady Tiki, please! Please, don't leave... Gods, NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"Welcome back, Outrealm warriors."

The last of the Shepherds finally returned to Naga's chamber. Most of them were injured and exhausted from the battle they just experienced. Every available healer rushed to their aide once they saw the group's condition.

Morgan and the others' timely arrival had been just enough to turn the tides on the Risen Deadlords. Ricken and Lissa's magic rejuvenated the entire force and allowed them to defeat four more generals. Morgan's tactical prowess handled the rest. There were times when she took a gamble, but fortune ended up rewarding her. Altogether, everyone was grateful for Virion and Morgan taking charge in Chrom and Robin's absence.

"Robin." Chrom said as he approached the tactician. "We saw what happened..."

"Oh... You did, huh?"

"We couldn't hear any of it, but Naga filled in the blanks."

"..."

"You did what you could. And if you need a shoulder to cry on, everyone in the Shepherds is here for you."

"...Thank you, Chrom. But I'm stronger than this. Mark died dreaming of a better world. I would be disrespecting his memory by lamenting over his death."

"Well said, Robin," said Naga.

"Thank you, Naga. For everything."

The Divine Dragon smirked. "Ah, so you realized the purpose of my actions?"

"Not the specifics, but I think I got the basic gist of it. You placed me in the group where I would meet my alternate children and provide a chance to redeem them. But what I couldn't figure out was how you foresaw and orchestrated the events that lead me to meet my other son."

"O-Other son?" Owain repeated.

His sister giggled. "I'll tell you and Mother when we get home."

"It's true that I arranged your brigades so that the children would encounter their departed parents," Naga began, "but I played no role in the latter. I say it again: I am no god. My power should have lasted long enough for you to rescue the children."

"Then why were some of us trapped in that world?" Lucina asked.

"Perhaps the gods sympathized with my intentions..."

"What matters is that we'll all together again," said Chrom.

"Indeed. Thanks to you, the eleven children you assisted managed to reach Ylisstol. But their time grows short. They and the princess are soon fated to die at the fell dragon's hands. If the princess is lost, nothing can save their world from its demise. Please... You must intervene before it is too late."

"Don't worry. We'll save them all."

"Woah, woah, woah!" exclaimed Cynthia. "Not all of us are back to fighting strength yet!"

"Fear not. I will revitalize all of you before your arrival. I only ask that you prepare yourselves for the coming battle."

"The Shepherds are always ready," said Robin confidently.

"Then I will send you now to the brink—the moment in time before the world falls." She closed her eyes. "This will likely be your final battle in their world. Now that my Voice there has been silenced, I cannot bind your worlds together for long. Still, I believe you will find the faint light of hope sleeping within the fell dragon. I believe that you will work a miracle greater than any despair he can sow." Her body glowed brighter. "Now go, warriors. Let destiny once again be reshaped by your hands!"

* * *

Lucina anxiously waited on the castle's rooftops. Her few surviving scouts had just reported an extremely powerful force making its way to Ylisstol. The princess had no doubt it was Grima so she readied what was left of the Ylissean army. Still, she was beginning to lose hope. The city lied before her decimated in a raging fire. The castle was one of the few surviving structures, but even it was in a state of disrepair from the endless Risen assaults.

The worst part was that her friends had not returned from their missions yet. Every second that passed was convincing Lucina that they died in vain. The princess repeated the late Tiki's final words in her head trying to maintain faith that her friends were still alive. She almost thought she was beginning to hallucinate when she heard Severa's voice below.

"Oh, thank the gods!" Lucina exclaimed as her three friends rejoined her. "I'm so glad you're all safe!"

"It's good to see you too," replied Severa while holding up the desired items. "Here you go—one Gemstone, and one Fire Emblem! I hope you're happy. These were NOT easy to get."

"Severa," said Laurent, "would it hurt you to just hand them over without being condescending?"

She glared at the mage. "I can hand them over any way I like! You're the one being obnoxious."

"Heh. You haven't changed a bit." said Lucina. "That comes as a relief. I cannot thank you enough for retrieving these."

"Keep them close," said Gerome. "We need to be ready to start the rite the moment we have all the gemstones."

"I know."

"How are things here in Ylisstol?" asked Severa. "Are the people safe?"

"Well, we've managed to keep casualties to a minimum, but..."

"What's wrong, Lucina?"

"I...I'm so sorry... I failed her. I failed Lady Tiki..."

"What?!"

"Has something happened to the Voice?" asked Gerome.

"The enemy snuck into the castle." Lucina looked away. "Lady Tiki took a blow for me and fell... It's my fault... I should have been paying closer attention..."

"You're not to blame, Lucina," said Laurent. "We should all be grateful you survived."

"Poor Lucina..." said Severa. "I'm sorry we weren't here for you."

"It's all right," replied Lucina shaking her head. "I need to pull myself together... Lady Tiki said we must have faith. Those were her last words—to believe that mankind still had hope. She said to believe that you would all come back. And now three of you stand here before me. The others are safe too. I just know it."

"I believe it too," said Gerome. "Once they have returned safely, we'll need to depart for Mount Prism at once. There you can perform the Awakening."

"No doubt the mount is already teeming with Risen," said Laurent. "If we come to blows, run to the altar as fast as you can. We'll hold off the Risen."

"Let's see how those dastards like it once the Awakening is complete," said Severa. "We'll destroy them and Grima alike and restore peace to the world!"

"Thank you..." said the princess. "All of you."

The sky soon grew even darker than it already was. Nearby, a lone figure sharing the same appearance as Robin had just appeared. There was a dark visible aura around him, making his features difficult to distinguish from a distance.

"...Doesn't that sound like a darling little scheme?"

"Who are you?!" Lucina exclaimed.

"I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima. How good to see you again, child of Naga. When was it again we last met?" He paused for a moment. "Ah yes. I believe it was when I butchered the divine dragon's Voice."

"That was you?"

"Indeed. I was hoping to end your life, but I rid myself of a pest all the same. Soon I will send this world into its final death throes." There was now an annoyed tone in his voice. "But energy has been drawn away from the Dragon's Table since your little...theft. Even incomplete, that Gemstone and Emblem possess considerable power. I am afraid I must take them back now."

"You can try."

"Or you could just give them back to me. They're worthless to you. It's not like you'll be seeing the other Gemstones anytime soon."

"I hope you're not implying our friends are dead." said Gerome.

"I do not 'imply'. I have sent the strongest of my Grimleal to dispatch your comrades. They are almost certainly dead by now."

"'Almost certainly' doesn't sound very certain to me. Perhaps it's the corpse of your little servant you should be concerned about."

"Yeah. Our friends are no wimps!" exclaimed Severa. "They've outwitted death more times than you can imagine. You think you can scare us with baby threats like that?"

"If they were dead, you would have proof," said Laurent. "You don't. Ergo, they are not dead. Really, your bluffing begs for practice."

"...Then you refuse to return what you have taken?" asked Grima.

"We refuse." replied Lucina.

"Very well." He raised his left arming, pretending it was a difficult action. "I was hoping not to have to flex any...muscle... GRRRAGH!"

With a single spell, Grima struck the entire group in a devastating blow. The children struggled to stand with their sustained injuries.

"Eeeyaaargh!" Lucina screeched. She could barely breath. "Nngh... Is...is everyone all right?"

"With the next blow," said Grima, "I will kill you. The Gemstone and the Emblem. NOW."

Lucina pulled herself up with the Flachion. "Never!"

"Still you resist me? Very well. Die, if you wish."

Though her muscles urged her to stop, Severa hurried and placed herself in front of Lucina. "Nngh... You'll have to go through ME!"

"Severa, what are you—?"

"What stupidity is this?" asked Grima.

"Lucina, I'll stop his attacks...even if it kills me. Now RUN! While you've still got the chance!"

"No! Severa, I can't..."

She looked back at the princess. "You have to, you idiot! If you die, we all die! The world will come to an end!"

"I know, but..."

"Mother said her greatest pride as a pegasus knight was defending the exalted family. I may not be a pegasus knight, but I can still share in their duty. I can still protect you!"

"Impertinent little brat," said Grima. "What could you ever hope to protect? You're less than a shadow of your mother. If I could break her, then I'll have no trouble breaking you."

"Rrgh..."

"You do not give the lady nearly enough credit," said Laurent as he joined her.

"Laurent!"

"Severa deduced this would be our best chance and acted swiftly. And she will not stand alone. You will have to go through me as well." He readied his tome. "Can you defeat us both before Lucina escapes? Or are you all sardonic quips?"

"Laurent, you fool! We don't BOTH have to die..."

"What, you think this is some noble gesture? I'm simply following the wisest course. A shield twice as thick serves twice as well."

"Uh-huh. It's a noble gesture. But still...thanks."

"Certainly. Your life is worth the effort, Severa."

"Yeah, I know. Heh heh..."

Gerome and Minerva flew forward. "I'm staying too."

"Gerome..."

"By Laurent's logic, a shield thrice as thick would be an improvement. But I can make it four times as strong."

"Gerome, no!" exclaimed Laurent. "We cannot lose you and Minerva too."

"Minerva wishes to fight for Lucina. She told me as much before. And more importantly, she insists we meet our destinies together. If death is to come for us, it must take us both."

"...All right, then."

"Forgive us, Lucina, but we must leave the hardest task to you. Find the rest of our friends, and put this wyrm out of its misery."

"No..." said the princess. "You don't have to do this!"

"There's no time to debate it," said Severa. "Go, Lucina! ...GO!"

"Now!" exclaimed Laurent.

"Please," said Gerome.

Lucina winced. "Agh... This cannot be happening! Must I abandon my friends and run like a dog? Is that the price of saving the world? Too many have died already... Please, someone grant me the power to change this!"

Grima broke into laughter. "Isn't this precious? What will it be, child of Naga? Will you buy a few more minutes of life by watching your friends get butchered? Or will you stay behind and render their sacrifice meaningless? I must say I shall enjoy this either way!"

"Rrgh..."

"Don't you see? Humanity is finished. You have no future. Your mother and father are dead. And now, the exalted line...ENDS...WITH...YOU!"

"...Not quite!" a voice exclaimed.

"Huh?!"

Lucina felt a sensation in her hand. "What...? Falchion is glowing... I...I know that voice!"

"Stay strong!" the voice continued. "We're here to help! Not one of you needs to die today!"

"I-impossible..." said Grima. "He's dead! I buried him myself! There's no way he could be here. This future has already been set in stone!"

"That's not true, Lucina! Anything can change! And I'm going to prove it to you right here and now!"

In a gigantic burst of light, Chrom and the entire Shepherds instantly appeared in a formation surrounding Grima. All of their weapons were drawn and pointed at the fell dragon.

"Is everyone ready? This will be our final battle here. We have to make certain everyone pulls through!"

The alternate children were amazed by their new allies' arrival.

"H-how did they get here that fast?" asked Severa.

"What matters is that they're on our side," replied Laurent.

"Stay vigilant," said Gerome. "The battle in not yet won."

"But that's...my father!" Lucina exclaimed. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"I see Naga has played her last card," said Grima. "Summoning them from another world? Pfft! She should realize by now that she has already lost. There's no going back. Instead she wastes my time with petty tricks!" He grinned. "But it makes no difference. A mountain of maggots is crushed as easily as one. If it's a reunion you seek, my soldiers shall welcome you on my behalf. You will soon be begging for the quick death I was willing to give you!"

Grima teleported himself away to the far side of the rooftop. From there, he summoned his undead army in a wide crescent formation.

"Risen! Damn..."

"How I've missed fighting with you, Chrom." He gestured the captain to take his hand. "Come—stand at my side like you used to! Nothing would pleasure me more than stabbing you in the back a second time! Heh heh heh... Mwaaa ha ha ha HA HA HA HA!"

The Shepherds fell back and formed a protective wall around the injured children. The healers soon came and began restoring them to full health. Lucina was baffled by this. Looking around, she wondered why her friends, arguably the most skeptic or the others, were looking at these warriors with familiarity. When she looked forward, Lucina found an easily recognizable man standing before her.

"Give me your hand," said Chrom.

"Father?! Is that you? I can't believe this is happening. I never thought I would see you again!"

"Lucina, are you all right?"

"Father!" She hugged him tightly. "Oh, Father, I don't care if you're a ghost... I'm so glad to see you! Please stay with me. Please..."

"I'm no ghost, Lucina. But neither am I your real father."

"What?"

"I come from an alternate world. An 'Outrealm', if you like. I'm not the same man as the Chrom who lived in this world."

"I...think I understand. But it is still wonderful to see your face."

"Thank you, Lucina."

"Whatever world you hail from, you are still my father. That powerful voice, the kindness in your eyes... Those strong arms that taught me how to wield a sword... You have burned brightly in my memory since the moment I lost you. I never dreamed I would be able to see you again, to speak to you like this... Where do I even begin? There's...there's so much to s-say..." Her emotions overwhelmed her once again. "Oh, Father!"

"Forgive me, Lucina. You never would have had to take up the sword if I had lived. I should have been stronger for you. I know it's too little, too late...but I hope you will accept my apology."

She shook head. "You did nothing wrong. I am the one who must apologize for dragging you into this hell. If I were stronger, my world would be safe and my people would not suffer."

"You have fought valiantly. And most importantly, you never gave up. Ylisse owes you everything. Now here you are on the verge of saving the world! I came here to do it with you. Let me fight with you and see your task through!"

"Wha—? N-no, please don't."

Chrom looked at her expressionless. "...Why not?"

"I am so sorry... You don't know how happy I am to hear those words. And you have already saved us just by coming here. But I beg you, please stand down before I have to watch you get hurt again! You fought to protect me once before, and it ended badly. I never saw you again... I cannot bear to relive that pain."

"I understand. But my past failures are exactly why I must insist on staying. I swear to you, Lucina." He held her hand warmly. "I WILL protect you. As your father, I have no greater duty."

"But how do I know you won't—"

"You know because I just swore it. You will not shed tears over me a second time."

"Ah... All right. But remember—you swore it!"

He had a reassuring smile. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Father. Let us finish this task, then. And when it is over, may Naga see you safely back to your own world. May she bring you and your daughter there nothing but joy."

Chrom looked towards Robin who had been waiting for the captain to finish speaking with his alternate daughter. He drew his Falchion and gave a knowing nod to the tactician.

"Alright, Shepherds!" exclaimed Robin. "This battle will determine the fate of this world! Just because it's not ours doesn't mean it's not as important!"

"Fight with all your might!" Chrom exclaimed next to his trusted companion. "Grant our children a better future!"

"You know your orders! Move out!"

Robin launched an improvised signal flare using a basic fire tome. On cue, the Shepherds' mages fired their most powerful spells in all directions. Soon Grima's entire front line was engulfed in massive explosions, violent tornadoes, bursting electricity, and consuming darkness. The few Risen that managed to survive were practically finished. Their bodies were rendered immobile and unable to fight.

"Impressive," Grima remarked, "but my Risen is almost infinite! You'll be worn down by the time you even defeat a percent of my army!"

"Not if we defeat you first!"

"Ha ha ha! I welcome you try to!"

Grima summoned another horde of Risen to the rear of his army. Mimicking Robin's commanding gestures, he sent them in a slow steady advance. The Shepherds took this as the sign to finally attack with their frontline. In a few seconds, chaos erupted as the castle's rooftop became a battlefield.

"You think this is just some game?" With the Shepherds drawing Risen away from him, Robin walked directly towards Grima. "You treat everyone, including your own minions, as expendable pawns! What exactly do you hope to accomplish if you succeed?"

"Ha ha ha! You, above all, should know the answer to that!"

"Eradicate humanity, then what?! You'd be the only being left in the world! No one will be there to worship you! No one will be there to acknowledge your power! You're just setting yourself up to lose your sanity in complete isolation!"

"How could you not know the extent of MY power? I'll recreate the world as I see fit!"

"Not even YOU are powerful enough to do that!" exclaimed Chrom. "You're not a god, far from it! Just an rambling egotistical maniac!"

"Heh... HA HA HA! Maybe you're right, but you're simply mere humans. What hope do you stand against the FELL DRAGON?! And I'll still take GREAT pleasure is killing every...single...last...one of you!"

Grima sent the rest of his army into a full charge. The Shepherds soon went on the defensive and regrouped. After addressing inflicted wounds, they split up into pairs in a more tighter formation as they slowly made their way towards Grima.

"Not even your army will be able to stop us!" exclaimed Chrom. "Even if destiny chronicles our deaths, we WILL rewrite it!"

"That's right!" said Lissa. "Our children deserve better than this! There's no way we're letting your destroy our home!"

"For years," said Frederick, "I've served and sworn to protect the Halidom of Ylisse. As a knight, a friend, and a father, I'll be damned if I fail to honor my oath now!"

"The war has taught this gentleman many things about strength, vigor, and courage," said Virion. "I won't abandon my comrades nor my home, and I never will again!"

"I've come a long way," said Sully, "and in more ways than one since joining the Shepherds. There's no way in hell I'll let some bastard like you ruin the world for all of us!"

Vaike raised his axe high. "Hell yeah! Teach is gonna show you what a warrior can do! This is for the folks back home!"

"I may be average in everything I do," said Stahl, "but I won't let that stop me from making a difference! I'm honored to lend my support to friends and family in any world!"

"Statistics dictate that we're at a massive disadvantage..." Miriel fixed her glasses. "But we have experienced the most impossible odds countless times and always emerged victorious without casualties. I trust this phenomenon will occur once again."

"I know the heart-wrenching pain of losing your closest friend. I've built my entire life around it..." Lon'qu gripped his twin blades. "And gods be damned if my daughter has to experience it as well!"

"I may be a klutz," said Sumia, "but I'm not useless! Both of my daughters are counting on me today! I show them AND you what a pegasus knight and a little good luck from my fortunes can do!"

"I've come so far to redeem my family's name," said Ricken. "I'm not going to let them down now! I'll show you what a tiny squirt like me is really capable of!"

"I've dedicated my life to rid the world of corruption and grant equality for all people... Prepare yourself, Grima. As I have judged you to be the most wicked of all!" Maribelle pointed her parasol at the fell dragon. "Time for your execution!"

"I originally fought to honor the memory of the warren," said Panne. "But now I have a new motivation: to ensure my son's survival, to continue our race, and most importantly, the well-being of my closest friends!"

Gaius placed a lollipop in mouth. "I may be a thief, but even I know what you're doing is all sorts of crazy! No amount of sweets is gonna change my mind now, you rotten piece of-!"

"My comrades sacrificed themselves because they believed in my abilities," said Cordelia. "I will not disappoint them! I'll give my daughter a world she deserves!"

"Gregor knows the ridiculousness of your plan. And Gregor is not fighting today as a hired man. He is fighting as a father AND a hero!"

"I still remember what you did a thousand years ago! Fire, death, creepy darkness... I don't want my Nah growing up seeing those horrible, scary sights!" Nowi smiled and winked. "So why don't we play one of my favorite games? First one to die loses, okay?"

"Though my faith in Naga remained strong," said Libra, "I still questioned why She sided with humanity. My time with the Shepherds finally dispelled those doubts and restored my belief. In Naga's name, I will not allow you extinguish that flame of hope!"

Olivia spoke with a strong voice. "I never thought I'd be involved in something like this just because I joined that theatre troupe. But truth be told, I wouldn't have it any other way! The Shepherds introduced me to many wonderful people! They're irreplaceable! I'll gladly dance by their side in the midst of battle!"

Cherche soared higher up with Minerva. "Minerva and I fight as one. In Virion's eyes, I believe he would say this applies to all the Shepherds. With them by our side, we'll protect both the earth and the skies!"

Tharja sighed. "Good guys. Bad guys. I personally couldn't care less about alignment..." Her tome grew brighter. "But it's pretty obvious you have your own category, Grima. And if Robin opposes it, who am I to argue? Alright, you 'god', prepare to suffer hexes I've only dreamed of casting!"

"Nya ha ha! This the craziest battle I've ever been in! I LOVE it!" Henry's expression turned disturbingly serious. "Of course, you're also threatening my daughter and I can't have that! Let me show you EXACTLY how I got my reputation..."

"Loyalty is stressed heavily in the Chon'sin culture," said Say'ri. "I believe Yen'fay followed it to the end. He just found a different way to interpret our teaching... I believe it's my turn now. I will never betray him, the Shepherds, Valm, and the world by dying here!"

"The other me..." said Tiki, "has perished...finally rid of the emotional pain that accompanies a Manakete's lifespan. Though this is not the way she wanted to die... Fear not, Tiki of this world, I will fight in your stead. For you...and for Mar Mar..."

"You think a bunch of Risen is enough to stop us?" asked Basilio. "You might as well just give up already! This axe has chopped down over a thousand Risen and it'll chop down a thousand more! The Feroxi don't go down so easily!"

"The oaf's right!" exclaimed Flavia. "Regna Ferox is a proud nation! Playing favoritism with Ylisse will only stab you in the you back, literally!"

"I've never known much about the world outside my village," said Donnel. "But I've learned so much since joinin' the Shepherds and there're STILL more things I don't know about! More things to share with the folks back home! I won't let you take that away!"

"Doom and gloom is pretty bad for business," said Anna. "Plus I was actually starting to like this world, maybe set up shop permanently here. Tell you what, Grima. I'll help make your checkout easier~ Death is twenty percent off!"

"This world still has hope," said Lucina. "This world still has a future! It doesn't matter what you try, Grima! Whatever world it is, we WILL emerge victorious!"

"My sword hand twitches as we draw closer to the final strike!" Owain pointed his sword at the fell dragon. "Grima! It is you who shall cower before our might! The blood of heroes shall vanquish your evil and deliver salvation to all!"

"For the longest time," said Inigo, "I've been hiding my feelings from others, refusing to show anyone how depressed I really was. As a result, sometimes even I can't tell if I'm genuinely smiling or not. He may be shy, but the other me doesn't deserve this! He deserves to fully express himself!"

"I hated having to act like a tough guy even though I was the weakest and slowest of the group. Now I see the me of this world had it even worse..." Brady raised his voice as high as he possibly could. "Alright, Grima! Listen up! You mess with me, you mess with all of us! C'mon and show us what'cha got!"

"Hiding behind your Risen?" asked Kjelle. "Ha! All this is telling me is that you're too much of a coward to face us in a fair fight! I guess you're not really a god after all if you fear for your mortality!"

"A true hero never gives up! None of us are going to stop now! Not when we're so close to victory!" Cynthia spoke softly now. "Don't worry, other me! I'll avenge Mother for you!"

"This is what I've always wanted," said Severa, "a world where I don't have to fall asleep worrying if I was going to die the next day! Well, hold on, other me! I'll be sure to get a few extra blows for you!"

"The other me fights so confidently in this world," said Gerome. "Even with the mask, I can still see his determination... I'm a fool. I gave up too easily! Fate CAN be changed! It took the Shepherds to make me realize that...and I'm thankful for it."

"I'm scared like you couldn't possibly ever imagine!" exclaimed Yarne. "But I can't run away now! I have to be brave for the other me's sake! Alright, you monster! Only one of us is going to end up extinct, and it sure isn't going to be me!"

"I can't run away either," said Noire. "My other self was even more terrified than I was! I might not be as strong as my friends, but I'll do my best to help even without my talisman!"

"One thing I despise," said Laurent, "is someone who believes false information. If you honestly claim you're going to win, allow me to educate you on the obvious flaws in your plan."

"Countless children suffered the deaths of their parents," said Nah, "my friends included. But you killed mine before I could even remember their faces! I got the worst treatment! Never knowing what it's like to be loved... I won't let any more children experience that because of you!"

"This is for Mark..." Morgan hold her tome tightly. "As well as all our family members who suffered because of your endless torment, Grima! Don't worry, other me. This one's for you and your brother!"

Almost at their goal, the Shepherds made their final push. They charged toward the awaiting Grima, each pair knocking aside and then engaging the Risen that stood in their way. Their numbers rapidly dwindled until only Chrom and Robin remained.

"Ha ha ha! I guess we'll always be fated to clash no matter what!"

Instead of casting another spell, Grima drew a silver blade. Soon he and Chrom were clashing swords. Robin kept his distance, knocking back any Risen that were coming to Grima's aid. When given the chance, he would cast a few spells only for Grima to easily dodge or absorb them.

"C'mon, Robin!" said Chrom. "I know you're in there! Don't let Grima control you any longer!"

"It's useless, Chrom." Grima parried the Falchion and jumped back. "I consumed Robin years ago! There's no one left but me!"

"We'll see about that," said Robin holding his own sword.

"Oh, please. You and I both know swordsmanship isn't your specialty! What could you accomplish if Chrom couldn't hurt me?"

Robin didn't respond. He took a stance similar to Lucina's style and charged forward. Without second thought, Chrom rush to his friend's side. Together they attacked Grima at once, each taking turns slashing their opponent in rapid succession. Grima could only block, unable to find an opening for a counterattack.

"What the?! When did you get this skilled with a sword?!"

"A good friend taught me," said Robin.

Chrom managed to deflect Grima's sword away from his partner's range. "Robin. It's yours!"

Robin tossed his sword aside and grabbed Grima's body with both hands, pulling him closer. The dark aura surrounding Grima enveloped both of them.

"Wait, what are you-?"

In an instant without even blinking, Robin found himself at the Dragon's Table in middle of the main chamber. All around him were dead or still barely alive bodies of Grimleal followers painting the floor red. Near the altar Robin saw himself kneeling beside Chrom's lifeless body with Validar standing over them.

"HA HA HA HA HA! Do you see now, my son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing."

"..."

"Give in to Grima's will. Accept your destiny and let our Master to return to this world!"

Robin felt something rushing by his feet. The blood of the Grimleal had come alive and was slowly making its way towards Robin's other self.

"Chrom..." muttered Alternate Robin. "I believed in him, and I ended up murdering him with my own hands. I couldn't beat Grima. Chrom was just a misguided fool after all..."

"Yes, my son. Embrace the truth! His arrival is imminent now!"

Robin removed a Thoron tome hidden inside his cloak and began walking forward. "You're going to give up just like that?!"

The other Robin didn't react to his voice, but Validar was clearly irritated by Robin's interruption.

"What trickery is this?!" Validar unleashed to power of Grima's Truth, but Robin remained unaffected. The attack simply phased through his body. "I-Impossible! Are you some sort of illusion?"

"Actually, _Father_." Robin said mockingly as he raised his arm. "YOU'RE the illusion. You have no place here. Now begone!"

Validar was struck directly by Robin's spell. He survived the attack but soon found himself fading away as he rose to his feet. Once he was gone, Robin stood in front of his other self.

"Is this what you constantly relive? The night Grima killed him?"

"..."

"Do you think Chrom would want this?"

"...No. But what do I care? He was wrong anyway..."

Robin struggled to hold himself back but ended up kicking over his other self.

Alternate Robin remained unresponsive. "...What are you, anyway? Some personification of the hope I once had?"

"A lot more complicated than that, but sure if it makes things easier."

He sat up. "Well, what do you want?"

"Have you been paying attention to what's been going on around you? Grima's was about to kill Lucina and her friends!"

"Is that so? Heh... Surprised it didn't happen sooner... I stopped watching when Grima killed the fourth person I knew and loved."

"You're THAT ready to turn your back on your best friend?"

"Yes, I am." He looked down at Chrom's body. "As you can see, Chrom already turned his back on me by dying. It was unavoidable."

Robin crossed his arms. "I suggest looking again."

Alternate Robin soon witnessed the reality around him beginning to morph to his other self's liking. The setting remained unchanged, but Chrom's body and the multiple Grimleal fizzled away. They were then replaced with another illusionary reenactment of the Validar encounter. However this time it was Robin's version.

"Damn you! Damn you to all the hells!" exclaimed Validar. "None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will- ...Eh?"

Illusionary Robin blasted the Grimleal at close range. As Validar sunk to his knees, Chrom's body stood up once again.

"No..."

"Father!" exclaimed Lucina. "You're alive!"

Chrom was panting but still able to speak. "Robin...spared me... He weakened his magic...just before the strike..."

Validar screeched in frustration. "Damn you all, and your stones! I don't need them to kill!"

"Ready to end this, Robin?"

Robin nodded. "Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store."

"We will. Now. Together."

Alternate Robin watched the rest of the battle unfold. Basilio and Flavia joined under Chrom and Robin's command. The barrier separating them from the others was shattered. The Grimleal army was devastated by the Shepherds, finally culminating in Validar's death.

"What is this...?"

The world began to change again. Everything around the Robins shattered like glass. For a few seconds, they stood in a empty dark void. Soon it began to reconstruct itself, this time an imitation of the temple atop Mount Prism. The Divine Dragon had just finished performing the Awakening with Chrom.

"There is, perchance," said Naga, "a power that could end Grima. However... 'Twould be his own..."

"...He has to kill himself?" asked Frederick.

"Yes. And never would he do so of his own violation. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time..."

"Where is Grima now?"

"To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You shall find the fell dragon there."

The illusion stopped here as the world shattered once again. The Robins were soon back in the chamber at the Dragon's Table.

"Well?" asked Robin. "Are you taking his hand or not?"

Alternate Robin looked up to see Chrom, alive and well, extending his hand to pull him up exactly like the day he met him. It had to be another illusion, he thought, yet his hand still moved on its own. But soon Alternate Robin realized this Chrom was solid.

"Chrom..."

Chrom didn't speak. He only smiled before fading away again.

"Chrom! ..." He sighed. "I should've known better..."

"The fact you could touch that illusion," said Robin, "proves that you still have faith in him."

Alternate Robin looked at his other self. "...You're more than just a part of me... You ARE me..."

"From another world to be more precise."

"And all those images you showed me..."

"Are what took place in my world."

"...Perhaps there is a chance after all."

Robin smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way now."

"'his own violation', huh?" He gained a mischievous grin. "I think I can make that work. Grima and I ARE one after all."

"You do realize the consequences of what's your about to do, right?"

"Heh... You're making the same choice, aren't you?"

"..."

"Thank you, Robin, for knocking some sense back into me. I wish we had more time to talk, but Grima will discover you here eventually... Farewell."

* * *

"Argh!"

Back in the real world, time had barely elapsed a few seconds since Robin grabbed Grima. The tactician was losing his grip by the time his mind returned. The dark aura surrounding Grima grew into a whirlwind that tossed Robin back at Chrom.

"Urgh! What did...you do to me?!"

"Chrom! Strike now while he's weakened!"

"Right!"

With the shining Exalted Falchion, Chrom executed a series of precise slashes against the defenseless Grima. Naga's imbedded power nullified much of Grima's magical armor, allowing Chrom to make progressively deeper cuts in the fell dragon's skin. When Grima was backed against the rubble of a fallen tower, Chrom made one final slash across Grima's chest.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"Is it over?" asked Chrom panting.

Grima's body was healing at an accelerated rate, but it wasn't fast enough to stop all the pain. "Nngh... Gyaaahhh... HOW?! This is not YOUR WORLD... YOU SHOULD NOT be able TO DRAW UPON this kind OF POWER!" He stopped to catch his breath. "...Just wait. I am NOT FINISHED with YOU YET. No matter HOW YOU STRUGGLE, I WILL see you DESTROYED! ...Now DIEEEEEEE!"

"Ahh!" Chrom shielded himself by instinct but soon lowered his arm when he realized nothing had happened. "...Huh? Why isn't he attacking?"

"...Run..." said Grima with a warped voice, "Chrom..."

"What?"

"You have to...get away from me..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"...There's...no time... I don't want...to kill you... I can't bear...to watch you...die again..."

"No. That voice... It can't be... Whoa!"

Chrom felt a dark yet friendly power seize his body. Before he knew it, he was teleported away from the battlefield. The same occurrence was happening with all the Shepherds. Soon it was only Robin and the alternate children that were left. Grima stared at his counterpart and gave him a knowing nod. The tactician returned the gesture just before being taken away.

* * *

"Rrgh... Are we back in our world?"

Chrom and the Sphepherds had returned to Naga's chamber. Many were confused about their sudden departure. Some had even accidentally tripped as a result of being teleported while they were still swinging their weapon.

"Warriors?" asked Naga. "Why have you returned? ...Did you fail in your task?!"

"I can't be certain..." replied Chrom. "We were fighting, and then a great force spirited us away."

"The fell dragon sent you back."

"Yes, but...I think he was trying to save us." He paused feeling an unfamiliar presence. "...Huh? Who's there? Show yourself!"

From a shadowed section of the chamber, Tiki revealed herself. Not many people were surprised until they realized their Tiki was standing near Say'ri. There was also something different about this Tiki. Her body was transparent like she was fading from existence.

"Tiki?" asked Naga. "But...you died in that world."

"Yes. And now only my spirit remains. But I came here to tell you something important before I take your place there. Before I become tied to that world forever..."

"Take my place?"

"You know what I mean. And why."

"..."

"But everything will turn out all right. We have you to thank for that, Naga, for sending help." She turned towards the others. "And you, brave warriors, for giving it. In our world, Naga is dead, but you fought in her stead and gave us hope. We cannot thank you enough. But we will always remember—" She was cut off, instantly disappearing.

"She's gone!" said Chrom. "What just happened?

"We won," said Naga.

"Huh?"

"Their world is about to be saved."

"I don't understand..."

"Somehow your efforts have pulled them out of the pit of despair..."

"So they'll all be safe?"

"I am certain of it now. Thank you, Chrom." She looked knowingly at the tactician. "And you, Robin. I was right to place my trust in you."

"Like Chrom told me," said the tactician, "anything can change."

* * *

Lucina and her friends stood together in front of a weakened Grima. After the Shepherds' sudden departure, they had finished off the remaining Risen and rushed to face the fell dragon.

"Father? ...Father! Where did he go?"

"He must have escaped to his own world..." said Grima. "The former owner of this body appears to still have a faint hold on it... Damn him! I wanted to savor killing Chrom all over again!"

"I would never let that happen!"

"Heh. You know, the man who used to control this body loved your father. He would have died to protect Chrom. And in sending Chrom away just now, his spirit has finally perished... Now the games will cease. The only world in which you'll see your father again is the WORLD OF DEATH!" Grima raised his arms to cast another spell only to stop when a speeding arrow pierced his armor. "...Mmgh? What?"

"It can't be..."

Cynthia and her group had finally arrived, entering from above. Noire had been riding with the pegasus knight while Kjelle was riding atop Nah in her transformed state.

"We're back, Lucina! Sorry we're late!"

"Cynthia! Nah! Kjelle! Noire! You're all safe! Oh, thank the gods!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Grima. "You should all be dead by now... Naga! She must have interfered! Which means the twins have failed me..."

"Nice shot, Noire." said Kjelle. "I thought for certain we were out of range."

Noire blushed. "Hee hee. I'm just glad I could help..."

"Well, nice of you to take your TIME!" said Severa. "Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Hey, no need to worry," said Cynthia. "We've got the Gemstones right here."

"That's right!" said Nah. "Are you ready to perform the Awakening?"

"Not yet..." said the princess. "We still need Argent and Sable..."

"You mean this Argent and Sable?" asked another familiar voice.

From the western staircase came Inigo's group.

"Inigo! Owain! Brady! Yarne!"

"We saw Grima attack Ylisstol," said Inigo, "and came as fast as we could. Sorry we couldn't make it sooner!"

"Nothing can kill you, can it?" asked Gerome.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Owain. "But a true vanquisher of evil must wait for the moment of truth before he can triumph."

"Heh. Vanquisher of evil?" asked Laurent. "You're a wreck. All of you are... But are least we're together again."

"That's right!" exclaimed Yarne. "I sure am glad none of you are extinct..."

"Did somebody order some Gemstones?" asked Brady holding Argent and Sable. He then tossed them to the princess. "Catch, Lucina!"

Lucina hurriedly place all the Gemstones in their proper positions. "Thank you, Brady! All of you—you've all done magnificently. The Fire Emblem and its true power finally belong to Ylisse again!"

Grima growled under his teeth. "So the twin I sent after your group failed as well. So much for manipulating their sympathies... The Fire Emblem gives you no power over me... Not now that Naga is dead."

"Sh-she...what?"

"I killed that meddling dragon ages ago. Did you really think I would let her live and risk someone performing the Awakening?"

"Y-you're lying..."

"Ha... I'm sure you wish I were. But this time I speak the truth. Your only hope died with her."

"Then...everything we have done... It was meaningless?"

"Completely, utterly meaningless! I will grant you no escape from this coil of despair. Each and every one of you is destined to die here and now!"

"Wrong, Grima!" exclaimed Tiki as she appeared behind the children. "You have not accounted for everything."

"What? The Voice of Naga!"

"Lady Tiki!"

"I will help you perform the Awakening...as this world's new Naga."

"There IS no new Naga! I killed you!"

"You took my life, but not my spirit. The man inside you—Robin—intervened. He wanted me to be here to ensure your destruction, fell dragon."

"NO! Is there no end to his meddling?! I-it doesn't matter! None of this matters! You need to be on Mount Prism to perform the Awakening! And I will kill YOU ALL before you get there!"

"Wrong again. You forget why the exalts performed the rites on Mount Prism in the first place. It was because the divine dragon's power was strongest there. But now that Risen have defiled it, the mount no longer has any power. Naga's power has focused elsewhere in response. Do you know where? Inside the remains of the Voice, which you were foolish enough to leave..." She pointed at the ground. "Right here. In Ylisstol."

"Wha—?!"

"If you had left Mount Prism alone, Grima, you might have stood a chance. Instead, you have brought the Awakening right to your feet." She turned her attention to the princess. "Are you ready, Lucina? Speak the words."

"I am ready."

"No! I will not leave you the time! I WILL KILL YOU! ...Huh?" His body was frozen. "Why can't I move? My body is...nngh... No! Not now! Why does he KEEP INTERFERING..."

With the Fire Emblem present before the new Naga, Lucina was consumed within a holy fire as she held her Falchion before her.

"Hear me, Tiki! I bear proof of our sacred covenant! In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true daughter!"

"Awakener, your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger. I shall now imbue your blade with my power."

"Thank you, milady!"

"Rrgh... NOOOOOO! I would CRUSH YOU WORMS if I...could just...CONTROL my BODY..." After sturggling furiously, Grima had barely moved an inch. "Why does he STILL REFUSE to become one with me? Why does he INTERFERE?! Damn you, Avatar! You...will...PAAAAAAY!"

"Now, Lucina!" exclaimed Tiki. "Your first task as exalt is at hand! Wipe the fell dragon from existence, and usher hope back into the land!"

Cynthia raised her mother's lance up high. "That's right, Lucina! Show Grima what a real hero can do!"

"You will prevail," said Kjelle. "We'll all be right by your side!"

"Avenge the fallen!" exclaimed Noire. "Fight for those we loved and lost!"

"Return our pain and suffering on that monster a hundredfold!" said Nah.

Owain struck a pose. "Use that sword to sunder the dark shackles of fate and deliver us!"

"Put an end to despair," said Inigo, "so that Ylisse can be full of smiles again!"

"It ain't over yet," said Brady, "but it's about to be! I know you're gonna pull this off!"

"The fell dragon will never stop us from living in happiness again!" exclaimed Yarne.

"One miracle after another has made this possible," said Laurent. "Now, it's time for one more!"

"Go, and do what our parents could not," said Gerome.

"I believe in you, Lucina!" exclaimed Severa. "So you'd better not let me down!"

Grima stared at the empowered princess. "...I'm ready, Lucina... Finish it..."

"I swear to you all..." said Lucina, "our days of defeat end here. Father, Mother...watch over me. Because today—right now—I'm taking our world BACK!"

The children cheered on Lucina as she delivered the final blow, stabbing Grima directly in the heart. Lucina looked closely upon her sworn enemy's face expecting to see nothing but anger and rage. Instead, she saw happiness and relief.

"At last...I can rest... No one else...will suffer...because of me..." As he fell, he whispered into his killer's ear. "Thank...you... I hope your lives are...filled...with...joy..." His body hit the floor. "Morgan...Mark...please forgive me... I put you through...so...much..." His eyes then finally shut.

"It's over," declared Lucina. "Peace at last... I can't believe it. I've done it, Father..."

"Well done, Lucina. You have saved the world..." Tiki looked upon the other children. "All of you."

"Lady Tiki! It wasn't us. We have you to thank...and those warriors who came to our aid. Without them, we would have perished, and all hopes for the future with us."

"Perhaps. But we only had the chance to help you because you held fast. Even against the odds, you refused to give up. You should be proud. From this day on, you shall be the pillars on which a peaceful future is built."

"And you as well, milady."

She shook her head. "No, Lucina. My role is finished. I cannot stay here with you. Remember, I am no longer the divine dragon's Voice, but she herself. I must not meddle in human affairs."

"But, milady!"

"Don't worry, Lucina. I'll always be watching over you. Just as the Hero-King and your father continue to do so. I may be out of reach, but I will always be close."

"Lady Tiki... Thank you... As long as you're watching, I will not let you down. I promise to bring this world to an era of peace that can never be broken!"

"And I know you will. May we one day meet again, Lucina. There will always be a place for the Twelve Heroes at Naga's side." With that, Tiki disappeared.

Lucina approached the rooftop's edge. With Flachion in her hand, she looked off into the horizon, admiring the wonderful sunset this world had not experienced for ages.

"She's gone," said Severa.

Lucina nodded. "Yes. She will be missed. But... I believe we will see her again."

"Me too. And we'll certainly have our hands full in the meantime. After all, we just saved the world! I bet Mother and Father never expected me to do anything even half as amazing as this." Severa began crying. "You see that? I'm not such a letdown of a daughter...after all... I...I just wish they were here..."

"Well, there's no bringing them back," said Gerome. "But we can keep them alive by protecting this world they dreamed of and died for. Isn't that right, Minerva?" His wyvern cried out. "I agree. They'll be watching over us every step of the way."

"It's so strange..." said Laurent. "I feel like I've stepped into another existence. All of our struggles...our battles with the Risen, our Journey into Plegia... They already feel like they happened to someone else. I used to wish that I would wake up to find it had all been a nightmare. But now when I wake, I shall be overjoyed at the knowledge that this is no dream."

"Indeed," said Lucina. "What matters is that this is real. Had I lost even one of you along the way, we would not be here. Each of you played an irreplaceable part in this victory. Thank you. Ylisse and I are so lucky to have you."

"And we're lucky to have you!" said Cynthia. "You're the hero of all heroes!"

"I am proud to know you all," said Kjelle. "Your strength and determination inspire me."

"I'm just glad everyone is safe," said Noire. "There were times when I assumed the worst..."

"We'll never be apart again," said Nah. "And our whole lives are ahead of us."

"I just..." Owain shut his eyes. "Argh, there are no words! Curse these tears that flow unbidden!"

Inigo smiled. "Well, enjoy it. I'm hoping this will be our last cry in a good long while."

"Damn right!" exclaimed a tearful Brady. "I'm gonna let it all out right now!"

"Thank the gods we've all survived," said Yarne. "I could do somersaults!"

Lucina laughed to herself. "Well, we should be off. Night will fall soon—our first peaceful night for as long as I can remember. We need to tell as many people as we can, so that they, too, can rest at ease." She turned to face all of them. "Tomorrow, a new sun will rise on Ylisse. Many did not survive to see it... But those of us who will must dedicate our lives to protecting that light." She then looked towards the sky. "Tiki, my friends... I thank you again. And you, Father... You who crossed between worlds to save me. May the gods keep you safe."


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Garden, the final resting place of the exalted bloodline. It was located in a special outdoor section of Ylisstol Castle. The sanctuary received its name from exactly what it implied. Long ago after the first defeat of Grima, the first Exalt of Ylisse constructed his personal garden here. When not involved with personal and political affairs, he was known to spent large amounts of time here. Before his passing, he requested that his body be buried in this place. His immediate descendents also followed suit. Eventually, their grand memorial tombstone was erected in the center surrounded by a ring of flowers.

As time moved on, it became tradition for the Exalt's descendents to be buried in the Garden. Generations later however, it became more of a gloomy graveyard. The only reason it retained its original name was because of another Exalt. She realized its progressively depressive appearance and decided to restore its beauty. For years since her death and burial, the royal family has maintained both the flora and architecture of the Garden. Unfortunately, Grima's latest destructive tyranny left it mostly in ruin.

Standing in front of one of the few intact gravestones was a hooded figure. She stared at the engraved name, Lissa.

"Finally came here to pay your respects?" a voice asked.

The figure turned her head to the left. Owain was now standing next to her, holding a white rose in his hand.

"Shouldn't you be reporting me to the guards?"

"Why should I?" Owain sat down and placed the rose on his mother's grave. "You have the same right to be here, don't you?"

"Heh..." She pulled down her hood. "Hello, Brother."

"Don't be so formal, Morgan. Just call me Owain."

"As you wish." his sister replied as she sat next to him. After a few seconds of silence, Morgan rested her head on her brother's shoulder and happily sighed. "I missed this... So what happened to your epic dialogue?"

"I can't do improv now. Not when I'm grateful to know my sister's still alive and not dragon meat."

"I'm really sorry to make you worry, Owain…"

"…Why are you here alone? Where's your brother?"

Morgan sat up and looked down. "...I wanted to bury him here, but I thought the people would consider that sacrilegious once they learned about what he's done..."

"...So where did you bury him?"

"In a field, near Southtown."

"Huh? Why there, exactly?"

Morgan pulled out Robin's journal from under her cloak. She opened it to the first written page and handed it to Owain.

"It's Father's first memory. I thought it was fitting given how much he idolized him."

"Heh. Yeah..." He began flipping through Robin's entries. "Mark would be crying if he left the room just for a second."

"Well, you were no different when it came to Mother."

Owain quickly closed the book. "Sh-Shut up! What about you? You were always getting yourself into weird situations that Mark and I had to bail you out of!"

"I was a curious girl..."

"How in the world did you cause a STAMPEDE throughout the city?!"

"Hey, that griffon was asking for it!"

"...Heh... Ha ha ha!" Owain fell back as he continued to laugh. "Ha… Man, our family's crazy…"

Morgan lied down next to him. "Ha ha! No kidding... But should we really be laughing like this in front of Mother's grave?"

"You know the kind of woman she was. She'd probably be laughing with us too if she were still here."

"I guess you're right..."

"So what are you going to do with your life now that Grima's finally gone?"

"I don't know... I've been following Father and, shamefully, Grima, for most of my life. I'm still pretty new at making my own choices…"

"You can always stay with us. Your room's pretty wrecked, but that's nothing we can't fix."

"And be labeled a traitor to Ylisse? Honestly, I think I'll be moving to Valm. Grima's reign pretty much left that place barren. It'll give me a chance to be alone long enough for the citizens to forget I ever existed."

"No way. I'm not letting you live out there by yourself. Besides, no one even knows about you leaving Ylisse…and the whole betrayal thing…"

"But your friends do. I'm not sure if any of them will welcome me back. And even if they do, I doubt I can earn their trust again before word spreads out…"

"Sure they will! Inigo just has to LOOK at you, though I'd probably kill him for that later… Yarne, just be affectionate. Brady, just toss him around a little. Cynthia, she'll forgive you before you even ask! Laurent, just toss out a bunch of words you don't know the definition of. Nah, just offer her a gourmet meal. Severa and Kjelle...well, we'll have to work on them together. Gerome...he's a tough one to figure out, but I'm sure we can do it! And Noire-!"

"Owain, I know you're trying to help, and you're the best big brother a girl could ask for, but we have to be realistic."

"This IS realistic!"

"Realistic enough to get me KILLED!" She sighed. "Owain. At least let me leave with some form of dignity…"

"Well...uh... You're STILL in line for the throne! What about that?!"

"Yeah, fourth in line. Even lower if Lucina gets married and has children. I'll either be dead or too old by the time I could get it."

"It's still dishonoring the exalted bloodline! And what about-...? Um..." Owain's persona was breaking. "Please, Morgan. You're the only family I have left. It was hard enough when our parents died, but that night you and Mark walked out of the castle…"

"Mark had his own personal reasons. I was just too stupid to go along with him. And my ignorance is what doomed me to live life in solitude..."

He soon broke into a rage. "Argh! Damn it, Morgan! Would shut up about that?! I'm trying to help, but you're just pushing me away!" Owain stopped himself, unable to look at Morgan after his outburst. "I know what you're thinking right now. Maybe I am being selfish, but you're not the only one who loved Father as much as you did…"

"..."

"…I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. If you want to leave Ylisse, I won't stop you. Just know I'll always be here in case you change your mind." He then began walking away.

Morgan picked up her father's journal. "…Owain, wait."

He turned around. "What is it?"

"Duel me." she said plainly.

"H-Huh?! Have you gone crazy now?!"

"This isn't a duel to the death. The combatants will fight until one is no longer able to continue and the other is declared the winner."

"Even so, I can't fight you!"

"Me neither." she said with a basic tome ready. "So we'll be pretty even then, don't you think?"

Owain hesitated, but he eventually drew one of his blades. "…What are you trying to achieve?"

"To see who's right: my intuition or your trust in others. That should be enough to motivate us to beat one another, am I right?"

"...You DO realize which side Father would take in this situation, right?"

"Certain…events…suggest that he's been wrong before. However, others reveal that he's always been correct." She shrugged. "Plus I'm a stubborn girl."

He finally drew his other blade. "Isn't it a little disrespectful that we're doing this here of all places?"

"They can watch us. Let our ancestors decide the future of the exalted bloodline!"

"Heh…" Owain readied his stance. "Come, my fated rival! Let our battle cries rend the very heavens above!"

"May the song of our crossing hearts echo unto eternity!"

* * *

Laurent and Noire were in an empty field located within the outskirts of Ylisstol. They had arrived here in the early afternoon in anticipation of an organized Shepherds meeting. Laurent constantly looked around in all directions while Noire sat on a large rock, fiddling with something in her hands.

"Where is everyone? They're late."

"But, Laurent... The meeting doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Well, they ought to be early so we can start on time! The Shepherds don't gather just for ceremony, you know. It's been less than a year since we defeated Grima... Already they're acting as if the world is immune to crisis!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize, Noire. You got here even earlier than I did."

"Well, I figured I could work on these while I waited..."

"Oh, that's right. I'd heard you started making good-luck charms for the people. I'm told they're quite the hit. It must be that happiness curse you put on them." He reached out for the charm on Noire's lap. "Can I have a look at that one?"

"DESIST, FOOL! YOUR CLUMSY HANDS WILL ONLY DESTROY MY CREATION."

"Eek!" He took a deep breath. "Right, then..."

"Well, you two are early," said a woman in armor. "I thought I would be the first here."

"Hello, Kjelle." said Noire. "Have you finished evaluating the new recruits?"

She nodded. "I have. They're quite tough! Although that probably goes without saying, considering the horrors they have survived. They'll make fine Shepherds. Don't you agree, Owain?"

The myrmidon was a little distracted. "Yep. They were, uh...something."

"That's all you have to say?" asked Noire. "They were 'something'? …Who are you, and what have you done with Owain?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked Kjelle. "Owain's world has been shattered."

"Shattered?" repeated Laurent. "How?"

"You don't understand..." Owain replied. "The world finally SPEAKS MY LANGUAGE."

"Huh?"

"Now when I say, 'My sword hand twitches,' people don't look at me funny. They say, 'Lord Owain will show the forces of evil what's what,' or... 'Don't mess with the blood of the exalt!' ...They actually say what I expect them to! I don't know how to cope."

"Well, enjoy it while you can," said Kjelle. "The novelty will wear off soon enough."

"Heh. That's what you think. I'm already toying with the idea of adapting my adventures for the theater. Just imagine: Tales of the Great and Mighty Owain—now with song and dance!"

Laurent winced. "I'd...rather not imagine that, actually..."

Kjelle looked away noticing three more figures nearby. "Is that...Inigo and Brady and Yarne? Hey! Over here!"

"It's good to see you all again!" said Inigo as he ran to greet them. "How long has it been?"

"Feels like just yesterday we were fightin' that evil dragon, yeah?" said Brady.

Yarne quickly shushed him. "Keep it down, Brady! You're gonna give away my position!"

"What," said Owain, "are you still worried about going extinct?"

"Are you kidding? No! I'm trying to get away from those lunatic conservationists."

"Apparently," said Inigo, "the Ylisseans found out how rare Yarne's species is. Now they've started a Save the Taguel foundation."

"If I try to eat something even remotely suspect, they pin me to the ground! They won't let me shape-shift, either, in case I "become a target." I'm so sick of being treated like a pet, I could retch..."

Noire smiled in amusement. "Not exactly a dream come true, huh?"

"It's nice to not worry about dying out, but they follow me everywhere." He looked around nervously. "...And I mean EVERYWHERE."

"I know the feeling." a voice said.

"Nah!"

The manakete had arrived just in time to overhear the conversation. "It's good to see you all."

"You too," replied Laurent, "but..."

"Those are some serious bags under your eyes there," said Brady. "What gives?"

"Tell me about it." Nah sighed and sat down with her face on her knees. "I can barely sleep. Now that Lady Tiki is gone, everyone has started worshipping me. Worshipping! They think I'm the new Voice. I can't so much as step outside without being hounded..."

"Finally," exclaimed Yarne, "someone who understands my pain! The rest of you are lucky you're human."

"Then again," she said looking at the others, "they give me absolutely anything I ask for, which is kind of nice. Let me know if you need anything, I've got you covered."

"On second thought, you don't understand my pain at all..."

Their chat was soon interrupted by the sound of a crying wyvern.

"Wh-what was that screech? An enemy?!"

"How dare you speak so rudely of such a fine creature," said a man in black armor.

"Ack! Stranger danger! Whoever you are, stay away!"

"...Hm?"

"Yarne's right," said Nah. "I don't recognize him either."

"Are you one of the new recruits?" asked Kjelle. "I'll find someone to take care of you."

The man remained silent.

"Sorry for the trouble," said Owain, "but there are a few papers you'll need to fill out first..."

"...Are you all DAFT?" he exclaimed. "It's me! ...Gerome!"

"G-Gerome? Oh yeah... I guess you were sorta...shaped like that."

"Where's your mask, Gerome?" asked Noire.

"I decided I no longer need it," he replied. "I haven't worn it in some time, actually. To be honest, it made it uh...it made it kind of hard to see the wyverns..."

"And how is the wyvern conservation project going?"

"Well enough." He smiled. "Truthfully, the best part of taking off my mask is that no one recognizes me. No one treats me like a hero. I am completely, blissfully anonymous!"

"Lucky you!" exclaimed Kjelle. "Perhaps we all should have worn masks during our struggles. Or maybe we should all go buy some right now..."

"Oh, yes," said Inigo. "I'm sure THAT will stop us from standing out. Anyway, I like being a celebrity. The house is always packed when Grima's slayer takes the dance floor!"

"You finally became a dancer?" asked Nah.

"I became someone who dances, anyway. It makes people smile, and that makes me happy too. If things go well, I might start taking offers to dance at festivals."

"That would be amazing! Just think of all the girls who would throw themselves at your feet."

"Hmm... I'm sort of over all that. Well, not quite over it, but..."

"Wait a second... The world's most notorious womanizer has retired?!"

"It's just...now that I dance, girls smile back even without a terrible pickup line. And besides, I'm busy with my Shepherd duties and dance practice and the like."

"No kiddin'," said Brady. "You messed up your steps in the third song in today's set."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Was it obvious?! I thought I was playin' the wrong song, you klutz! Mess up all you want in practice, but you better shape up for the real deal. Although I could stand to work on my playin' a bit too."

"Yes, it would probably help if you gave up weeping during your own accompaniment."

"Brady's playing for you?" asked Laurent.

The musician nodded. "Yeah. I write the songs and play violin, and he dances alone. I always wanted to be a composer, so it was a good fit. Ma wanted it too...when she was alive."

"Well, I think it's wonderful you both made your dreams come true." said Noire.

"Thanks. ...I brew a mean cuppa tea too, ya know. One of these days i'll run with that. But right now I got other things on the slate."

"Owain's going to join us too," Inigo added. He turned to his future partner. "What was the idea again?"

"I'm going to immortalize my numerous adventures in song and dance." he replied. "My vocal cords twitch!"

"Here we go again..." said Kjelle.

Laurent faked a cough. "So is everyone here? We should get started."

"Pardon me," said a familiar voice, "but might I join you?

"...Ah!"

"Lucina?!" exclaimed Inigo.

Though months had passed, the princess had hardly changed her appearance even as the current exalt.

"Shouldn't you be in the castle?" asked Brady.

"Don't worry. I've left Ylisstol in the hands of capable soldiers. It'll be fine while I'm away."

"We're not worried about Ylisstol," said Gerome. "We're worried about you! As gifted as you are with a sword, the exalt shouldn't be walking around alone."

"Who said I was alone?"

"Huh?"

To their surprise, Cynthia gracefully dropped into the center of their small circle. "Ta-daaa! Say hello to Cynthia of the ALL NEW Ylissean Pegasus Knights!"

"Cynthia?!" exclaimed Kjelle. "Where did you come from?"

"Great entrance, right?! I always dreamed Phila's knights would one day ride again. And hey, if Shepherds get another shot, who says the pegasus knights can't too?"

"Cynthia begged me," said Lucina, "and I just couldn't say no."

"Hey, either way, you need protection, right? Win-win. Me and my sisters won't let anyone put a scratch on you!"

"Sisters?" asked Noire. "Who else is in the pegasus knights?"

There was no vocal response, but Noire could hear someone grumbling. Soon Severa stepped forward from behind Lucina.

"Severa? I was wondering why I hadn't seen you at the Shepherds' camp. You enlisted in the pegasus knights?"

"Does it matter? Yeesh, I wasn't about to say no to Cynthia. And don't get it in your head that I want to be like my mother."

"Heh. Why would I ever think that?"

Cynthia hurried to Severa's side. "Severa's AMAZING, you guys. She handles a lance better than anyone, and you should see her toss a javelin! I bet Cordelia herself couldn't throw half as far. The rest of us have a lot of catching up to do."

"I can see the capital is in good hands!" said Nah.

"And I am too," said Lucina. "So put your worries to rest. And really, can you blame me for coming? You gather everyone together and don't even invite me? I've missed you!"

"You take after your father, Lucina," said Owain. "At least from what I've heard. ...Anyway, here we all are. The Twelve Heroes! Let's get this meeting started, Laurent."

"Right you are." said Laurent. He carefully opened an agenda book in his hand. "Thank you for all coming to this regular meeting of the Shepherds... And next, I have a report about the restoration of Mount Prism, which is—" He was interrupted by Minerva screech. "...Gerome. Please keep your mount quiet during the meeting."

"Sorry..." Gerome tried to take her away before realizing she needed to say something. "What is it, Minerva? ...What?! This is bad. Minerva says she senses Risen nearby!"

"Huh?!"

"Just a few of them, but... Damn! I thought we got rid of them all!"

"I guess peace is an ongoing project." said Yarne.

"We'll finish them off," said Inigo. "These things take time."

"And so the mighty heroes fought on," said Owain, "uncertain as to when their tale would end..."

Brady grabbed his staff. "Hmph. Let the Risen come! We'll knock 'em into next week."

Nah stretched her arms holding her dragonstone overhead. "It has been a while since we've really flexed our muscles, hasn't it?

Kjelle nodded. "I know. I'm going to enjoy scattering these scoundrels."

"I'm glad I brought my bow." said Noire.

"Now hold on just a moment!" exclaimed Laurent. "You're not ALL marching out there, are you? It's just a handful of Risen."

Brady shrugged. "Hey, ya never can be too sure!"

"We shouldn't spare any resources when it comes to keeping the locals safe," said Yarne.

"Better too many of us than too few," said Gerome.

Inigo leaned with an elbow on the mage's shoulder. "Yes, Laurent. So stop complaining and get your equipment!"

"What? I didn't volunteer!" He sighed. "Oh, all right..."

Owain drew his blades. "Look out, vile Risen! Chrom's New Shepherds are about to ruin your day!"

More than half the group hurried off following Gerome's lead. Now it was only Lucina and her escorts.

"Um, Lucina..."

"What's wrong, Cynthia?"

"Do you think they'll be all right?"

"Against a handful of Risen?" asked Severa. "I think they can handle things. Come on. They haven't even been gone an hour. Or wait, let me guess. You want an excuse to try out your new battle cries?"

She quickly turned away. "Th-that is NOT TRUE. I'm just worried. That's all."

"It's all right, Cynthia." said Lucina. "I understand. Go check on our friends. Consider that an order from your exalt."

"You mean it? Thanks, Sis!"

Cynthia hurriedly mounted her pegasus and rushed out after her friends.

"You sure you should be sending one of your guards away?"

"I still have you, Severa. And let's not forget I have myself. I've smashed apart my share of Risen."

"Ha! If they think the exalt's an easy target, they're in for a nasty surprise. You don't even need pegasus knights, do you? Not really."

"Of course I need you. You're the source of my strength."

"Mm-hmm."

"I mean it."

"...If you say so. Well, Cynthia's got her orders, so why don't you and I wait for her at the castle? I'll give you a ride. Let me just get saddled up, and I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Severa."

Severa left to find her pegasus, finally leaving Lucina alone. The exalt looked up, admiring the white clouds that once prophesied the end. Now they symbolized peace and a tomorrow.

"...The sky is lovely today. Isn't it, Father? I cannot tell you how happy I am—how lucky I am to be safe with my friends. But I feel guilty too. Guilty knowing that you and Mother and so many others cannot share in this joy. If only this sword of mine would glow again, and bring the REAL you here to my side... It's a silly wish, isn't it? Even an exalt has her flights of fancy, I suppose..."

"Lucina!" Severa exclaimed from afar. "All ready!"

"I'll be right there!"

Lucina mouthed a goodbye before rejoining her escort.

_"...The sky IS lovely, Lucina. Just the sort of sky we fought to see again. But I am already at your side, my daughter. I always will be. Your sword may not flash, and you may not hear my voice. But all my friends are just a whisper away, watching over you. ...Isn't that right, Robin?"_

_"...Always."_

**_Fin_**


End file.
